


Astral Projection

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark fic, FUCK, Gore, Here we go, Just fuck man, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutilation, No Censor, Sexual Violence, Torture Porn, Ultra Hardcore, Urination, Yaoi, no chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Shizuo has been having dreams. Terrible dreams that make him happy they are nothing more than dreams. However, falling asleep becomes harder and harder when he knows he’ll be having a nightmare of sexual mutilation and agonizing rape where he gets called ‘Izaya’ by a creepy old guy.On an unrelated note, Shizuo hasn’t seen Izaya for seven days now. Lucky him.[READ THE TAGS AND THE WARNING]
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya/???
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. WARNING: READ, READ, READ!

**Read before continuing:**

**So, above I have the tags 'no chill' 'no censor'. That means that this story had very little to no censorship and I went all in with it. This story had torture porn, sexual abuse, sexual violence, borderline sexual mutilation, urination, and gore. I'm not going to put down everything in the tags, because then there's no point to reading the story, but those tags that are there are the most important and are the ones that'll turn someone away. Funnily enough, I've never watched** _I Spit On Your Grave_ **, but I was told some scenes by an old friend and I can say this story is similar to** _I Spit On Your Grave_ **. It wasn't inspired by it—again, I've never seen it—but it can probably be compared to it.**

**With that in mind, if you have seen the movie and don't like it, know what it is and don't like it, or if any of the warnings are not to your liking, DO NOT read this, okay? I personally write fucked up stories because I want to display the difference between rape, rape roleplay, and romanticized rape. I personally write fucked up stories because I know they're fucked up and they are not meant to be a turn on. I personally write fucked up stories cuz I was in a fucked up mood.**

**So, in conclusion, READ THE TAGS, ACCEPT THE WARNINGS, AND IF ANY OF THEM ARE NOT TO YOUR LIKING, DO NOT READ! I PULLED NO STOPS WITH THIS ONE AND IT'S GOING TO BE FUCKED!**

**Alright, let's go.**


	2. Day 1: The First Trial

Shizuo groaned. There was a soft throbbing behind his left eye. He wasn’t sure what it came from but he didn’t want to open his eyes because of it. He knew he should, however. He knew he had to open his eyes. Something was terrifyingly wrong. He couldn’t move his arms and his back was crushing them.

He forced his eyes open. He stared up at a white padded ceiling. He looked around himself to see the whole room was covered in white padding, no different than a room of a mental hospital. The only exception was the far wall above his head, where it was simple concrete. However, it was very unsettling since there was obvious wall restraints, metal cuffs with no shackles that would pin someones wrist to the wall.

Said room was relatively big, about the size of an office. There were no windows, and one light source. The light source was a bright white florescent light in the center of the ceiling. He couldn't see the door. It was certainly one of the padded walls, but there was no doorknob to indicate which it was.

He lied on a bed. A small twin-sized bed with a mattress so thin, it might as well be a cot. The bed frame was metal with a rounded headboard and footboard. There wasn’t any blanket, as far as he could feel. There didn’t even feel to be a sheet. And definitely no pillow. Just a simple mattress and nothing else. The only other item in the room that he could see was a metal table.

‘ _ **Where the hell am I?’**_

Shizuo had no idea where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was laying down in his bed to go to sleep. He didn't hear anyone come into his apartment. He didn't smell anything off. He was always so confident with his senses. If he could hear the bullshit in someone's voice and smell the flea from across the city, there was just no way anyone would have been able to get the best of him in his own house. He didn't even consider himself a light sleeper! But there's just no way he _wouldn't_ have woken up when getting moved from his bed and dragged who knows where!

He tried to sit up, however, something around his neck choked him immediately. He gasped and hacked before falling back. There was a noise of clattering metal against metal. He quickly looked up. Immediately, he saw a chain padlocked to the metal headboard. He felt something around his neck. He could only assume it was a collar. It might have been a shackle collar cuff thing like he'd seen in the medieval western movies, but he could feel it was leather, so he could only assume that it was an actual collar.

‘ _ **What the hell is this?’**_

He tried to pull his hands out of the restraints that held him. His hands were stacked on top of each other and bound together with his wrists to his forceps. What's more, he could feel another rope around his wrists that bound to his lower bicep—making it so he couldn't slip out of the ropes. He tried to pull his legs, only to find his ankles were bound to the footboard by two cuffs and chains. They felt leather as well. He tilted his head down to look, doing so just enough that he didn't choke himself. He lifted his leg and sure enough, it was leather cuffs.

However, Shizuo didn't care about that too much. What he really cared about was the fact that he was not wearing the clothes he went to bed in last night. He wasn't wearing his sweatpants and white t-shirt, but was wearing black pants, a black shirt and what looked like a black coat with some kind of fur-trimming. He couldn't see the trimming since it was under his body, but he could feel it against his neck. Someone had changed his clothes.

‘ _ **There's no way! Someone breaks into my apartment, moves me,**_ and **_changes my clothes without me waking up at all?! Bullshit! How the fuck did I get here?! What’s going on?!’_**

Rage built in his chest. He wanted to scream and yell. He wanted answers, dammit!

However, he couldn’t open his mouth. It wasn’t that he physically couldn’t. He wasn’t gagged or anything like that. But for some reason, his brain didn’t connect with his mouth. He just couldn’t open it. It was almost as if his body didn’t want to talk and so he couldn’t.

Instead, he waited. His body went limp as he looked around himself. Such a thing infuriated him. He wanted to fight! He wanted to pull his restraints off and get the fuck out of there! But for some reason, his body wasn’t listening to him. He had no choice but to wait. The most he did was shift his arms down to be in the curve of his back, less he hurt his arms and spine at the same time.

_**'What the fuck is this?! I could break these ropes and chains easily! Why am I holding still?! Move, dammit!'** _

He waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, Shizuo heard metal grinding against metal. He looked down at the wall across the room. A small, door-sized panel of the wall opened. A man walked in. He was a slightly pudgy man, although taller than most. He wasn't necessarily fat, but Shizuo could certainly see a little bump around his stomach. The man wore a nice gray suit. He looked to be in his forties, with brown hair that was graying around the edges. He held a platter in his hand with a hand towel draped over his arm.

“Ah, you're awake.” The man said. “How do you feel?”

“Honestly, I could use a drink of water. I'm quite parched.”

Shizuo was surprised to hear a voice that wasn't his come out of his lips. He was even more surprised to say words that he had no intention to say. He planned to yell at this bastard and threaten to kill him, not make some snarky remark!

“Oh, certainly!” The man called. “I was told that drug would cause cotton mouth. I'll get you a drink in a moment.”

_**'Ah, figured it had to be a drug of some kind.'** _

Shizuo jolted in shock. That wasn't his thought!

 _ **'What the fuck is going on?!'**_ He thought with growing panic.

_**'It was odorless and colorless, whatever it was. And it was slow acting. I made it all the way to the train station when I started feeling weird. I got on the train and after that is blank. It had to have been added to my dinner at the restaurant. But who and why? That's a restaurant I regularly visit, so I know no one there had a grudge against me. Was one of the staff paid off to add it? Or did this man do it himself?'** _

Shizuo glowered. That didn't happen to him at all! He didn't go anywhere near the train station today! He finished work with Tom, bought a convenient store bento and went home to eat. He didn't go to any damn restaurant! He knew without question this thought wasn't his own, but he had no clue how he was reading someone else's mind, nor who the fuck it even was!

The man walked over to the table and put the tray down. Shizuo couldn't lift his head thanks to the collar, but he could see the tips of a squeeze bottle on the tray. He couldn't see the label, so he didn't know what it was.

_**'I guess it doesn't matter who it was. Doesn't change that I'm not eating there ever again. Such a shame too. I liked that place.'** _

That is certainly _not_ the most important thing right now! They were kidnapped, but whoever this was was more worried about having to abandon a restaurant?!

 _ **'Make your own meals then, you lazy fuck!'**_ Shizuo thought with a swell of annoyance.

The man left the room. However, he didn't go far. Shizuo could hear the man just outside the door moving things around. He returned soon enough with a full body mirror. Shizuo watched him, never taking his eyes off the bastard. He took the mirror across the room and put it down against the wall. It was pointed directly at Shizuo, so he could see his reflection.

His eyes stretched wide, even though they didn't actually widen in the reflection. But that made sense since the face he looked at wasn't his own either. He stared at a man he hated with a fiery passion. Someone he wanted to beat within an inch of his life and dump in a ditch. A man he was shocked to see when he was supposed to be looking at his own reflection.

He stared at Orihara Izaya.

_**'What the fuck is going on?!'** _

The man left the room again, in which he returned momentarily with a water bottle and straw. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. The man opened the water bottle. He then tore the plastic wrap around the straw off and put it in. It was a bendy straw, so he tilted it down. He moved closer to Shizuo and put one hand under his head. Gently, he pulled his head up just enough that the collar wouldn't choke him but enough that he could put his lips around the straw.

Shizuo didn't want to take the offering. He wanted to crush the straw and spit it back at the motherfucker. But he didn't do that. He physically couldn't do that. His body wouldn't listen to him. Instead, he sipped on the straw, taking generous gulps of water.

Shizuo let the straw go, in which the man took the water away. The man smiled before standing, walking over to the table.

“So, are you going to introduce yourself, kidnapper-san?” Izaya's infuriating voice came out of Shizuo's lips.

_**'Oh, I fucking hate that. It's so fucking wrong!'** _

“Ah, yes.” The man said as he placed the water on the table. “Please, excuse me. That was very rude. My name is Yoshigaki Minataro. I'm surprised you didn't know that, Orihara-san.”

“Ah, should I know?” He tilted his head to cast the man a sidelong glance as a cocky smile crept across his face. Shizuo felt it on his face, even though he was certainly _not_ smiling. “My apologies. I believe this is the first time we've met.”

“It's not, actually.” Yoshigaki turned to smile at him, leaning against the table. “But I guess that's fine. I'm sure you meet a lot of people who you forget the same day.”

“Well, they would need to do something that was actually significant for me to remember them. So, whatever our first meeting was must have been very boring.”

Yoshigaki glowered for a moment before he forced a smile. “No, no, that's fine. It was quite boring. We were talking business with the Awakusu-Kai a few months back. You were sitting extremely close to Shiki-sama, reading through papers and passing them to him. I don't think you even spared me a glance.”

“...Ah, yes, I vaguely remember that. I was quite preoccupied that day. I recall getting a pile of receipts and billing information that was half-assedly put together by the business associate Shiki-san was meeting that day. I spent most of my time trying to compile those in chronological order and getting the important ones to the top.”

“...Mm. Well, my encounter with Shiki-sama was a little last minute. We talked to each other about trading funds almost a year ago, but that didn't seem to go through since I never heard from him again. Then he calls me out of the blue saying he was considering my offer and wanted to talk. He caught me on the spot and I had to scramble to get the material he wanted.”

“That's right. And if I remember correctly, Shiki-san decided you weren't worth the effort, since your net worth could only pay for the yearly salaries of the lowest members of the Awakusu-Kai.”

“Apparently. Although, as the CFO of AA company, I think I could have offered plenty more than just my net worth.”

“Supposedly. But that was if you didn't get caught and you seemed far too inexperienced to actually pull off money laundering successfully.”

 _ **'Money laundering?'**_ Shizuo glowered. ** _'Of course the flea would be doing shit like that.'_**

“I think I'm plenty of experienced.” Yoshigaki said. “The fact that I managed to kidnap you should be proof enough.”

 _ **'...You know, that's valid.'**_ Shizuo thought. **_'How the fuck did he catch Izaya? I can't even catch this motherfucker and he managed to kidnap him? Doesn't this flea always have some shitty paranoia, so how the fuck did he fall for a drugged meal? '_**

Izaya closed his eyes and nodded his head. “I see, I see. So, you wish to get back at Shiki-san for rejecting your partnership. Or you plan to prove that you were actually capable of what you claimed you could do.”

Izaya opened his eyes, smiling up at him.

 _ **'How the fuck is he so calm?'**_ Shizuo thought. _**'Wait, why the fuck do I care? Why the fuck am I even seeing this?'**_

“Although, your goal is admirable, you made a mistake.” Izaya said. “Shiki-san and I aren't that close. I'm a freelance informant that works for the Awakusu-Kai when I feel like it. So, Shiki-san probably won't even notice I'm gone, nor will he give in to any ransom demands you put out for my return.”

“Oh, I'm fully aware.” Yoshigaki said without hesitation. With a smile plastered to his face, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed again. “I'm counting on the fact hat he won't notice you're gone. That means I have all the time in the world to do what I want.”

Shizuo felt a tightness in his chest to the statement. He didn't like that. He didn't like that this man was happy Izaya wouldn't be missed. And apparently Izaya didn't like it either, as he felt his hands clench under his back. The man couldn't see it, and Shizuo could feel that Izaya didn't change his facial expression, continuing to smile despite the chilling words.

_**'As if Izaya would be this calm. He's a slimy little coward.'** _

“No, this has nothing to do with the Awakusu-Kai.” Yoshigaki said.

His hands came out to rest on either side of their head. Shizuo's eyes widened, although he felt that Izaya's didn't.

“As soon as I saw you, I thought you were beautiful. I saw that look in your eyes, that confident smirk. That's all you did. The entire time, you just smiled. You have a very obvious mask, trying to act aloof, trying to act superior. You look at everyone like they're less than you. You have that expression that you're in control of every situation. Even now, you're looking at me like you've got a great plan; that you know how to get out of here, you're just entertaining me.”

Izaya said nothing. He just smiled.

 _ **'How the fuck are you so calm, you creep?'**_ Shizuo thought.

“And I want to mess that expression up. I want to put you in your place.”

Izaya tilted his head in confusion.

“See, I have a very twisted hobby. But it's just so fun to me. It's like...See, you know those type of men that treat women poorly? They beat them, or treat them like fucktoys for one night, or even more so, rape them. Just constant abusers and shitheads to women. Now, wouldn't it be amazing to _make_ them a woman? To rape them just as badly as they raped those women? To make them realize that their not the strongest thing out there and they're actually extremely pitiful? To rape a woman abuser. It's the greatest form of just desserts.”

Yoshikaki raised his hand, where he gently stroked their cheek. Shizuo hated it. Oh, he did not like that touch at all! He wanted to bite this man's hand off! But alas, he couldn't move. Because Izaya couldn't move, he was stuck putting up with this.

“I know it's a twisted hobby, but people could say the same thing about your hobby of watching people.”

Izaya's eye twitched.

“Yeah, I did my research on you. You intrigued me, so I looked into you a bit. Got an informant to make a file on you.”

The man stood, purposefully drawing his hand down their chest. Shizuo wanted to thrash but Izaya just stiffened. Yoshigaki walked over to the table.

“Well,” Izaya said, “By your explanation, that doesn't explain why I'm here. Sure, I may have a twisted hobby of observing people, but I'm not a woman abuser, nor am I a rapist. Just desserts for what I do would be getting me arrested, or getting me a stalker who watches me every minute of the day.”

“Heh, well this isn't about giving you your just desserts. That was just an example of what I like to do. At the base of it all, I like seeing these confident people who believe they're hot shit be put in their place.”

The man grabbed the platter and the small hand towel. He returned to Izaya's side, sitting down. He rested the platter on his lap, in which Izaya and Shizuo saw what was on it. Condoms, lube, and a box knife. Shizuo felt fear grip his chest, although Izaya didn't give any indication.

“More specifically, I like to see you prideful, full of yourself men break into what you should be—weeping brats.”

Yoshikaki reached his hand out and grabbed Izaya's bottom jaw harshly. It earned the man a small hitched breath from the informant. He squeezed tightly, tight enough to hurt Izaya—It didn't hurt Shizuo, but he was aware of Izaya's pain. But again, the raven gave no indication to his inner feelings. Shizuo was loathed to admit it, but he was a bit impressed with Izaya's resolve.

“As soon as I saw you, I knew you were filled with so much pride, filled with so much self-confidence. As soon as I saw you, I knew I wanted to tear that all down. I knew it would be so fun to break you.”

A maniacal happiness crossed the man's face as he smiled from ear to ear. Shizuo was terrified. This man was insane! He made Izaya's crazy look like child's play! Shizuo wanted to punch this man and run away. But Izaya couldn't move, so Shizuo couldn't move. The raven's heart started to pound, but he made no change to his expression.

“I enjoy this. This is my twisted hobby—watching the mighty fall and being the one that makes them fall.”

The man let Izaya go in favor of grabbing the box knife. He put the platter down on the ground, then shifted around. He grabbed Izaya's leg and pushed it to the side. Shizuo didn't like that. He didn't like where this was going at all! Yoshikaki pushed himself in between Izaya's legs. Izaya reflexively pulled his legs up a bit, which did no good as he just tugged on his restraints. He wasn't going to be able to fight at all.

“So, Orihara-san, I'm going to do whatever I want to you.” The man slid the box knife up by three clicks. “I'm going to violate you. I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to violate you while I hurt you. And there are certainly going to be instances where violating you is _going_ to hurt you.”

Yoshigaki grabbed their shirt and pushed it up, exposing Izaya's stomach. Shizuo stiffened.

_**'No, no, no! Fuck no! I don't like this! Izaya, fucking fight!'** _

He brought the box knife against his flesh. He knew it was touching Izaya's stomach, but it felt like it was touching his own. Disgusting! Disgusting!! Yoshigaki didn't apply any pressure, just glided the sharp blade over his skin. That made a chill go up Izaya's spine and goosebumps light up Shizuo's body.

_**'Why are you just holding still?! Fight, Izaya, goddammit! We're both going to get raped if you don't do something!'** _

Izaya shifted his arms under his back, tugging on his restraints a little. It did no good. The rope was so tight it was hurting his wrists. The rest of the ropes were against his sleeves, so they just felt tight. But one thing for certain, he wasn't going to be able to get out of them without a knife—and he could feel that his knife he had tucked in his sleeve wasn't there anymore. Izaya clenched his teeth under his lips so the man couldn't see.

 _ **'I'm not getting out of this, am I?'**_ Izaya thought. **_'With everything he said, he's been doing this for a while. I'm no doubt just his recent victim. So, I'm going to need to bide my time and wait till he slips up. Maybe I can get him to develop Lima Syndrome and use that to my advantage. I—'_**

“And once I'm done breaking you,” Yoshigaki said, “I'm going to kill you.”

Shizuo jumped while Izaya clenched his fists. The man didn't see either or their reactions—it became clear that Yoshigaki couldn't see Shizuo—but he smiled up at him all the same.

“Well, I can't very well let you live. You've got plenty of influence and plenty of assets. If I let you live, you'll come after me with a vengeance. So, no hard feelings. But I'm going to kill you after this.”

Izaya's heart started to pound, although his face didn't change. However, Shizuo was freaking out.

_**'Why the fuck aren't you fighting?! Do something, Izaya!'** _

Izaya's hands were trembling now.

 _ **'Shit, what can I do?'**_ Izaya wondered. ** _'Lima Syndrome may be my best bet getting out of this. But if I'm just one of many victims, then that might be hard to do.'_**

Yoshigaki trailed the box knife down his skin until it reached his pants. He applied pressure so it vibrated against the jeans.

“But I won't do that now.” he said. “No, I'll be nice to you since it's our first time together. I'm not without reason, after all.”

 _ **'Not without reason?!'**_ Shizuo wanted to scream, but could only think. _ **'What the fuck?!'**_

“Don't move now. I don't want to cut you.”

With that, he pinched Izaya's jeans over his hip and lifted. He then brought the knife to it and began tearing into the jeans. Izaya stiffened but made sure not to move.

 _ **'I don't think I'm going to be able to manipulate him.'**_ Izaya thought. _ **'No, I've got to be clever.'**_

Izaya twisted his wrist again.

_**'If I can get out of these, I can easily overpower him. And if need be, I can break that mirror to use as a weapon. I've just got to get these ropes and cuffs off.'** _

The man made two matching cuts, one on either hip. He then put the knife down and pushed his fingers under the rip in the jeans. He pulled hard, which pulled Izaya's hips up and made his jeans dig into his lower back. Izaya's eye half-closed in pain before he stopped himself. He couldn't show weakness in front of this man. He'd just be giving him what he wanted, and if he did that, he'd get bored of him faster.

His jeans ripped down the seam. Once the rip reached his left thigh, Yoshigaki grabbed the box knife again.

“Keep your legs spread.” He said.

Izaya wanted to glower, but kept himself from doing so. Yoshigaki started cutting the junction that connected the two jeans together. The knife was dangerously close to his scrotums. One wrong slice and Izaya's sacks would be stabbed. That made him extremely nervous.

 _ **'Calm, calm, calm. Don't panic.'**_ Izaya told himself. **_'All you've got against this bastard is your wits and your will. I've just got to endure.'_**

Shizuo was shocked and a little impressed to hear Izaya's thought. _**'...Okay, maybe I should give him more credit. But he should be fighting! He needs to fight!'**_

Yoshigaki put the knife down again. One hand grabbed Izaya's thigh while the other slipped into the ripped jean. He then pulled hard. The fabric ripped again. Izaya groaned as it tugged against his back. However, the jeans ripped better than before. He was able to rip it to the cut on the opposite side, where he continued to tug until they reached the belt loop seam. He grabbed the knife again and started cutting right under that.

 _ **'I can't break.'**_ Izaya thought. ** _'The moment I break is the moment he kills me. I've got to stay strong and just keep my cool.'_**

The fabric ripped easily. Izaya's underwear was exposed.

Yoshigaki shifted, sitting by their side. He then grabbed the back of their knee and pushed. He forced Izaya to lay on his side, although he couldn't go far since his restraints tugged on his ankles. The man reached his hand up the rip and pulled the fabric away from Izaya's body. He began cutting again.

“You know, a garter belt would take less effort.” Izaya said.

 _ **'Don't talk to him!'**_ Shizuo wanted to yell.

“But it wouldn't be nearly as degrading.”

Izaya chuckled. “I feel as if being forced to wear women's clothes would be plenty degrading.”

“Maybe for some, but not for you. Having your own clothes turned against you is much worse than getting stripped naked.”

 _ **'...Bastard.'**_ Izaya glared at the wall since he knew the man couldn't see his face.

Yoshigaki pulled on his jeans again. Izaya groaned as it tugged. The fabric ripped on both ends of the cut, all the way up to the belt. He repeated what he did to the front, cutting right under the belt loop seam.

Soon enough, the butt of his jeans was removed. The seam up the side of his hip was the only thing connecting his pant legs to his belt loop.

Yoshigaki put the box knife down. His hand then grabbed each of Izaya's ass cheeks. Neither of them were expecting that and it made Izaya jolt. He then glared, mad at himself for reacting.

_**'Don't give him anything. Don't give him anything.'** _

The man chuckled as he started to kneed the flesh. With little hesitation, he slipped his hands down until his fingertips touched the leg openings of the underwear. He shoved his hands up the fabric to touch bare flesh. Izaya closed his eyes tight shut and clenched his teeth.

 _ **'Ew, ew, ew, ew!'**_ Shizuo thought, closing his eyes as well. **_'I'll kill this bastard! I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him!'_**

Yoshigaki pushed them up, forcing it to ride up his rump. It was so, so, _so_ uncomfortable for Shizuo. He wanted to kick the man into a wall. He wanted to break this perverts hands. If Shizuo was in his actual body, he'd beat this man within an inch of his life.

“Your skin is so soft.” Yoshigaki said. “You have no hair on your ass. Are you really a man?”

 _ **'Fuck you, of course I'm a man.'**_ Izaya thought with disdain.

Yoshigaki waited for Izaya to respond, in which he didn't. He then put his hand under Izaya's thigh and lifted his leg up. His other hand pushed deeper into his underwear to cup his scrotums.

Izaya called out in surprise. He didn't want to, but it was a knee-jerk reaction. He then clenched his teeth and tilted his head down.

“How cute.” Yoshigaki said.

Izaya had to resist the urge to glare at him.

Yoshigaki reached down with both hands and grabbed Izaya's underwear. He then pulled hard. Izaya's underwear pulled against his scrotums and penis. He clenched his teeth hard. The fabric ripped. Yoshigaki wasted no time flipping Izaya back over. He grabbed the underwear over his other hip and tugged again. It ripped again.

In the next moment, Izaya's underwear was pulled away from him. His genitals were exposed.

Shizuo wanted to cover himself, clenching his teeth hard and trying to move his arms to do so. But Izaya didn't move. He just turned his head away to look at the wall.

“...I see you shave.” Yoshigaki said. “That saves me the hassle of having to wax you. Although, if you have hair anywhere else, I'll wax that for you. So, lets hope you manscape completely.”

_**'Fuck you.'** _

The man grabbed his legs and spread them wide, then trailed his hands down. He grabbed Izaya's ass and used his thumbs to spread his entrance. Shizuo wanted to scream.

“You don't shave down here though. Just around your dick? That's not the most hygienic, don't you think? If you're going to shave, then you should shave all of it.”

Izaya didn't respond.

“Ah, you've gone really quiet.” He said. “Are you embarrassed?”

“No, I'm bored.” Izaya stated.

The man looked up at him, an obvious glower on his face. Izaya glanced at him to see that, which made him smile.

Yoshigaki also smiled. “You know what, that's fine. Our first day is going to be simple. Tomorrow certainly won't be boring.”

Izaya didn't like that. Nor did Shizuo.

Yoshigaki leaned down and grabbed the squeeze bottle of lube and a condom.

“When's the last time you've taken a shit?” He asked.

Izaya cast him a sidelong glance.

“Come on, tell me.”

Izaya stared at him before casting his gaze to the wall.

“...Alright.”

He opened the squeeze bottle. There was no distinct smell, which Izaya kind of appreciated. Shizuo didn't know why he'd appreciate that but it wasn't like he could question him. Yoshigaki grabbed Izaya's genitals, which made the raven jolt.

 _ **'Are you just going to let yourself be raped?!'**_ Shizuo wanted to yell at Izaya. **_'Come on, you've got to fight! Do_** something _ **!'**_

The pervert lifted his genitals. The next second, Izaya felt something cold hit his perineum. He flinched then let out a soft exhale of annoyance. Yoshigaki chuckled. He then rubbed the cold liquid over his anus.

 _ **'Fuck, fuck, fuck...'**_ Izaya thought. **_'I don't want to hold still for this.'_**

Yoshigaki took his hand away. Izaya heard his pants unzip and clothes rustle. The raven glanced down at him. Yoshigaki had pushed his pants down, exposing an erection. Izaya wasn't impressed with the size.

 _ **'No wonder he has to resort to rape to get laid.'**_ Izaya looked back at the wall with a smirk. _**'Like any woman would like his four inch chub.'**_

Shizuo wanted to chuckle, but now was not the time to be making jokes.

Yoshigaki went about ripping the condom open. Izaya closed his eyes.

_**'No, if I fight him, it'll just make the situation worse. I can't defend myself like this. I'll just piss him off. I need to just stay calm. If I can get out of these, I can take him out. I—'** _

Izaya heard the box knife click. At the same time he opened his eyes, Yoshigaki grabbed a handful of his hair on the back of his head. He turned Izaya's head, so the raven had to look at him. The box knife pressed against his cheek.

“You're going to watch.” Yoshigaki said. “Since it's our first time, the only pain you should have to go through is me putting it in. But if you look anywhere but where you and I are one, I'll just have to hurt you till you get it.”

Izaya finally glared up at him. Yoshigaki smiled.

The pervert let him go to sit up straight.

“You know, that's request is a bit demanding.” Izaya tilted his head back to rest his head on the mattress, smiling that cocky smile. “Every time I lift my head up, the collar chokes me. And such a thing is going to strain my neck. So, regardless, I'm going to get hurt besides the penetration.”

Yoshigaki looked down at him. “I guess that's true.”

The man closed the box knife and put it down on the bed. It slid down to press against Izaya's hip. His hands tensed.

 _ **'Grab it, Izaya!'**_ Shizuo wanted to yell.

Yoshigaki put one hand under Izaya's knee and lifted it up. The cuff pulled on his ankle, but Yoshigaki didn't try to force his leg higher, so it was just slightly uncomfortable. He hooked it around his elbow, which lifted Izaya's hips onto the man's knees and gave slack to his ankle. The box knife slipped down under Izaya's rump. Yoshigaki didn't seem to notice as he spread his legs a little wider.

 _ **'He tied my arms like this on purpose.'**_ Izaya thought. **_'I can't reach my hands down.'_**

Izaya shifted his shoulders, making it seem like he was trying to get comfortable, when in truth he was trying to move his arms down.

 _ **'Come on, Izaya.'**_ Shizuo thought. **_'You've got this.'_**

Shizuo never thought he would be rooting for Izaya, but he also never thought he would see Izaya in such a terrible scenario. What's more, Shizuo was experiencing it with him, for some reason, and was restricted to Izaya's movement. So, Izaya's success would get them both out of this situation. Shizuo certainly didn't want to be raped and the fact that he couldn't fight was the absolute worse thing he's had to sit through.

Izaya couldn't reach the box knife. So, he shifted down even further, moving himself closer to his kidnapper. He felt the erection rub his perineum and scrotums but he ignored it. He tilted his left shoulder down to try and reach the knife with his left hand.

“My, aren't you getting cuddly?” Yoshigaki jested.

The kidnapper leaned back as he ripped open a condom. He took the time to roll the rubber down his member, pinching the tip to make a pocket.

Izaya shifted again, glowering up at him. He stretched his fingers out, pulling against the rope as much as he could to try and grab the knife. His nail scraped the plastic sheath.

 _ **'Come on, come on, come on.'**_ Izaya clenched his teeth under his lips.

The man grabbed Izaya's hips and pushed him back a bit. The knife fell out of his reach.

_**'No! You son of a—'** _

He aligned his cock with Izaya's entrance. With no hesitation, no prep, and no regard for Izaya, Yoshigaki pulled the informant onto his cock. White hot pain speared through Izaya's body, stabbing into his spine. Such a thing knocked the very wind out of him. He kicked his legs on reflex. It made his vision blur and made his head go numb. Izaya's eyes stretched wide to the pain as the room began to spin. He coughed hard, turning his head and retching. He instantly felt like he was going to vomit.

Shizuo didn't know why nor did he question it, but he couldn't feel the pain. He couldn't even feel the penetration to his own body. He knew Izaya was in a lot of pain, he knew exactly how bad the pain was. But he couldn't feel it himself. It was almost like a dream, where he knew the extent of the pain but couldn't actually feel it. It was just a dull heat where the pain should be.

He was not going to complain. He did not want to feel any of this. It was already terrible enough, feeling like he was being violated, he didn't need to add agony onto it.

“Ah, don't vomit now.” Yoshigaki said. “Our first union shouldn't make you puke. Heh, although, if you can't handle this amount of pain, then you'll be vomiting your whole stomach by day three.”

Izaya groaned as he closed his eyes tight shut, turning his head. He breathed in deeply as his whole body started shaking.

 _ **'Fuck...'**_ Izaya thought. **_'Fuck, that hurt so much...'_**

“By the way,” Yoshigaki leaned down, rubbing his hands over Izaya's hips. He reached under the raven to grab his rump. “I think it would be in your best interest not to think I'm an idiot.”

The informant opened his eyes to look at him. “Wha...?”

“You're so predictable.”

Yoshigaki's hand came around the box knife under Izaya's rump.

“You didn't even hesitate to go for the knife.”

Izaya glowered at him. Yoshigaki grinned. He then pulled the blade back down in it's plastic sheath and tossed it on the floor.

 _ **'Fuck you...Absolutely fuck you!'**_ Izaya clenched his teeth under his lips. ** _'So, you left the knife there on purpose just to give me some hope of escaping? You're a piece of shit.'_**

The man pulled his hips back, giving Izaya's internal muscles a moments reprieve. However, it was very short-lived as he thrust back in.

“Ugk, fffk!” Izaya clenched his teeth hard and turned his head away.

“Does it hurt, Orihara-san? Because it feels great for me.”

Izaya closed his eyes tight shut.

“Now, now,” Yoshigaki grabbed Izaya's hair again, forcing his head up. Izaya looked up at him with a glower. “I told you to watch, didn't I?”

Yoshigaki kept his hand underneath the raven's head, giving him the support he said he needed before so Izaya could watch everything. The collar pulled around him throat, hurting his Adam's Apple but not fully choking him yet. Slowly, the rapist thrust his hips. Over and over, he filled Izaya again and again.

_**'I'm gonna shit myself. This feels god awful. Feels like I'm gonna shit myself.'** _

_**'Fuck, I don't need to know that.'**_ Shizuo thought.

“Oh, yeah...!”

Yoshigaki's hips moved faster, thrusting into Izaya with fervor. Their skin slapped together, the condom squelched, the chains rattled. Izaya didn't want to make a noise, but he couldn't withhold any of them. The pain was just too much. His insides hurt, the outer ring of his anus was burning with friction. His inner muscles were so tight with no possibility that they'd loosen. The pain was just making him stiffen even more. Izaya groaned through clenched teeth.

“Ah, I'm gonna cum soon.” Yoshigaki said.

Izaya looked up at him, then held back a laugh. Yoshigaki immediately glared.

“Heh, another reason why it's no wonder you have to resort to rape to get laid.” Izaya jabbed. “If you last that long, then you certainly can't get any woman in your bed.”

“Do you think it's wise to talk shit when you can't defend yourself?”

Izaya just smiled.

The man let Izaya's hair go, letting the raven fall back to the bed. He then brought his fist back. With no hesitation, he punched Izaya in the cheek. His vision flashed white. Izaya groaned in pain. The man pulled his fist back and punched him again. His vision spun. Another punch, in which Izaya tasted blood.

The man shook his hand out.

Izaya looked up at him. He then turned his head and spat out blood.

“Shizu-chan hits harder.” Izaya said.

_**'Oi, flea! You just said you needed to not pick fights with him! Yet you're talking shit!'** _

Yoshigaki glared at him. He raised his fist again. Izaya didn't flinch, maintaining eye contact.

The man didn't hit him, however. He stared at Izaya with that glare. Then he chuckled.

“You know what?” Yoshigaki growled. “You'll be feeling a lot of pain over the next few days. I'll refrain for now.”

“Oh, how considerate.”

Yoshigaki smiled. “You jest now, but you'll actually be thankful for this gesture.”

Izaya scoffed with a chuckle, but internally, he didn't think that was a narcissistic jab. He had no clue what the next few days will hold for him, but he knew it was only going to get worse.

Yoshigaki decided not to make Izaya watch anymore. He was more focused on his own orgasm. He grabbed Izaya's hips and pulled the raven onto his cock. Izaya couldn't stop himself from cringing. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight shut, his hands grabbing his biceps hard.

Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, the man battered Izaya's entrance. He started panting heavily, grabbing the strip of pants on the side of his thighs so he could pull Izaya onto him.

_**'Fuck, it hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Fucking finish already!'** _

As if on command, Yoshigaki came. He certainly didn't last long, which Izaya was grateful for. The bastard shuddered over Izaya, groaning loudly as he slammed forward. Oh, how much Izaya hated that sensation. He hated that this man found pleasure with this violation. He wanted to kill this man immediately. Something that Shizuo could agree with, and the blond was extremely upset that it took such a shitty situation for him and Izaya to finally come to a consensus.

But at least it was over now. Izaya's expression softened as everything came to a stop. His insides pulsed around the member, but it didn't hurt. It just felt uncomfortable. Izaya turned his head to the side, seeing his reflection in the mirror. He didn't like that, so he twisted his head in the other direction to glare at the wall.

Yoshigaki brought his hand to Izaya's face. The raven cast him a sidelong glare. The pervert caressed Izaya's cheek, pushing his fingertips behind Izaya's ear to intertwine with his hair.

“Everything about you is so soft.” Yoshigaki praised. “Your skin, your hair, your insides. It all feels incredible.”

Izaya's eyes narrowed in a glare. Yoshigaki smiled as he leaned down. His thumb rubbed right under his eye.

“The only thing sharp on you is your eyes. They're quite piercing. Alluring. Like staring into the eyes of a big cat. A tiger? No, more like a cheetah. Tiny little thing that can't hold his own over a bigger cat. You're a predator, but your on the bottom of the food chain within your respective circle.”

Izaya's eyes only narrowed more.

Yoshigaki smiled as he moved his hand under Izaya's chin. He turned his head, squeezing his cheek so the raven had to agree with him. Izaya cringed with a glower.

“But the great things about cheetah's.” Yoshigaki said, “is _everything_ about them is pretty and soft.”

With that, the pervert leaned down. His lips came over Izaya's. The raven closed his eyes, which Shizuo hated. He did not want to be stuck feeling the sensation of being kissed. This felt god awful.

Izaya refused to kiss him back. He kept his lips in a prominent frown as Yoshigaki sucked and licked him. Izaya was disgusted. Shizuo was too. Once again, the blond couldn't help acknowledging how much he hated that it took a nasty situation like this for the two to finally come to an agreement on something.

Yoshigaki frowned before backing away. He then squeezed Izaya's cheeks, applying force to pressure points in his jaw. Hot pain lit up the lower half of his face. Izaya called out in pain reflexively. The bastard wasted no time shoving his tongue into the informant's mouth.

 _ **'EW, EW, EW!'**_ Shizuo wanted to scream. **_'YOU'RE DISGUSTING! STOP!'_**

 _ **'You...bastard!'**_ Izaya thought. **_'You...!'_**

Izaya bit down as hard as he could. Yoshigaki called out in pain and immediately pulled back. He let Izaya go and put his hand over his mouth, groaning. He wiped his mouth, in which there was blood on the back of his hand.

“You forget that a cheetah is still a predator.” Izaya sneered. “And all predators have sharp teeth.”

Shizuo immediately felt nervous for Izaya.

_**'Izaya, you can't defend yourself. You just said you shouldn't provoke him.'** _

Yoshigaki glared at him.

_**'He's going to fuck you up.'** _

The pervert chuckled. He looked up at the ceiling with annoyance as he sat back on his feet.

“You'll want to get all of this out of your system now.” The man said. “Because if you pull this shit in the next few days, I'm not going to be as forgiving.”

“I'm not sure what your other victims were like, but you have certainly bitten off more than you can chew.” Izaya held a confident smile. “I'm not your average 'full-of-themselves, prideful' man. Your threats aren't worth anything to me.”

“They will be.” Yoshigaki reached down and grabbed Izaya's hips. He pushed his thumbs under the raven's shirt to rub circles into his stomach. “You'll learn. At least, if you're smart, you'll learn.”

Izaya's eyes narrowed, but he kept his smile in place.

Yoshigaki pulled his hips back, his hard cock sliding out slowly. One of Izaya's eyes half-closed to the sensation. His muscles had gotten used to the penetration, but the new movement made his insides light with new discomfort. It didn't hurt, but it certainly wasn't pleasant. The member was still hard, which annoyed Izaya.

 _ **'Is he going to go again?'**_ Izaya thought, then turned his head to the side. **_'Of course, he is. What am I thinking?'_**

The cock left his body. Izaya exhaled in relief.

“Hey, look at that.” Yoshigaki said, “There's no shit on the condom.”

Izaya glowered at him. Yoshigaki stripped off the condom and held it up for the raven to see. He brought it close to Izaya's face, in which he turned his head farther away and closed his eyes.

“You fucking teenager.” Izaya growled. “And you were calling me a brat.”

“Only because it makes you uncomfortable.”

Izaya rolled his eyes. Yoshigaki decided not to put the condom on his face. Instead, he tied it shut and put it down on the tray. The raven was relieved.

The pervert then shifted off the bed, standing. His erection stood proudly against his pelvis. He grabbed Izaya's left leg and pulled it towards him. The raven fought him for a moment, but gave up on that when he knew it was fruitless. He was forced to roll over on his stomach. The restraints on his ankles pulled on him, in which he had to cross his feet. That still wasn't enough to ease the tension, so he had to cross his knees as well.

Yoshigaki sat down on Izaya's thighs. The informant felt his erection tap against his bare rump. Izaya tugged his arms for a moment, shifting his shoulders so his face wasn't burrowed into the bed.

 _ **'My shoulders are jamming.'**_ Izaya turned his head to look up at him. **_'Wonder if I can convince him to untie my arms.'_**

 _ **'Doubt it.'**_ Shizuo thought.

Yoshigaki leaned down and grabbed something. Izaya didn't see what it was. He couldn't turn his head fast enough, nor could he shift over to see what he grabbed anyway. The pervert sat back up, where he placed something on Izaya's lower back then used one hand to spread Izaya's cheeks apart. Shizuo did not like that feeling. He didn't like that he couldn't see what was happening. He didn't like that he could only feel.

They felt cold liquid drizzle on Izaya's entrance. The informant jolted and lifted one leg to the sensation. He couldn't lift his heel far enough to hit Yoshigaki.

 _ **'He's meticulous.'**_ Shizuo thought. **_'Annoying.'_**

 _ **'He really thought of everything.'**_ Izaya glowered at the floor. ** _'I'm going to have to be crafty as well as clever to get out of this.'_**

_**'Well, being crafty is your thing, flea. If you can get away from me as often as you do, you can get out of this.'** _

Yoshigaki grabbed that something on Izaya's back. A fraction of a second later, the two men in the body of one heard the click of the box knife. Yoshigaki then tilted his member down and pressed his cock to Izaya's hole.

“You know what's great about that?” Yoshigaki asked.

Izaya looked over his shoulder. “About what?”

“The fact that there wasn't any shit on the condom.”

Izaya decided not to respond.

Yoshigaki chuckled. “That means I can fuck you raw.”

Izaya jolted, his eyes stretching wide. He then immediately turned his torso so he was partially lying on his side.

“Wait, absolutely not!” Izaya hissed. “I don't know what kind of diseases you might have!”

“Paha! There it is! You've been calm this whole time, I've been wondering when you'd start freaking out!”

“I am _not_ freaking out!” Izaya glared up at him. “I'm just worried about my personal hygiene!”

“Oh, your personal hygiene is completely out the window with me. You'll be lucky if I don't make you eat your own shit.”

Izaya and Shizuo's eyes widened as genuine shock gripped them.

“...You...You're not serious...” Izaya voiced.

“I'm absolutely serious. I'm going to do whatever I want to you. That means if I want to use you as a toilet, I'm going to. But if you behave just a little bit, I'll be reasonable.”

“...And what pertains to 'reasonable'?”

Yoshigaki held back a laugh. “Now you're interested, huh? See, all it takes it a little push in the right direction to get you prideful types to start trembling.”

“I think the one who is trembling is you.” Izaya lied flat since such a position was straining his back muscles. “I can only assume it's out of excitement. Like a teenager having his first time.”

Yoshigaki glowered.

“I merely ask because if my stay is going to be as bad as you say, I don't want to make it worse by bringing bodily waste onto the table.”

“Ah, so you're trying to calculate.”

“What else would I do in this kind of situation?”

“...Hm. I guess that's true.”

Yoshigaki pushed his member down. Izaya jolted.

“Wait, my answer stays the same!” Izaya looked over his shoulder at him. “I _don't_ want to get an STD from you!”

“Well, first off, you don't get to decide what you want.”

Yoshigaki reached forward with the one hand. He grabbed Izaya's hair hard and pushed his head forward, so he couldn't look at him anymore. Izaya then felt the box knife tap against the back of his neck. He jolted on reflex, his hands going cold to the sensation. The pervert didn't cut him, but it got the point across. _Don't move._

Yoshigaki took his hand from Izaya's hair. The raven didn't move. He then held his member down so it couldn't slide up. Once again, with no hesitation, Yoshigaki pushed his hips forward. The hot tip pierced Izaya's entrance. The raven jolted again, his eyes stretching wide as he clenched his teeth.

 _ **'No, no, no, no, no! Do**_ NOT ** _—'_**

“Second off,” Yoshigaki's voice cut Izaya's thought short. “I get to do whatever I want to you, whether you like it or not. You have absolutely no say about what I do to you.”

The perverts heat pushed in more and more, until he was completely sheathed inside of Izaya. His insides hurt all over again. Izaya tilted his head down to press his forehead into the mattress.

_**'You gross bastard!'** _

“Lastly, whether I have an STD or not doesn't matter to you.”

Yoshigaki put his free hand down on Izaya's rump, spreading his ass cheeks apart. He then started to thrust.

“Hngh!” Izaya clenched his teeth. “Nngh!”

“Remember, you're going to die once I'm done with you.” Their skin began to slap as Yoshigaki moved with fervor. The knife pressed against Izaya's neck, bouncing slightly with the movements. “So, whether you get an STD from me or not is irrelevant. It's not going to impede your life within your last few days, so it's the last thing you need to worry about right now.”

_**'I'm not going to die, dammit!'** _

Izaya decided not to say that aloud.

“Gone quiet?” Yoshigaki asked. “I guess that's fine. We have all night together. And I don't tire easily.”

The raven wanted to glare over his shoulder at him but the box knife kept him from doing that. He glared at the wall through the bars of the headboard instead.

 _ **'I refuse to die like this.'**_ Izaya thought.

 _ **'You better.'**_ Shizuo thought in response. **_'There's no way you can run from me every time I want to kill you, yet you're going to get killed by some shitty pervert. How the hell you even got caught in the first place is beyond me.'_**

Yoshigaki moved his hand up to Izaya's shoulders. He leaned down and lied his arm across his shoulder blades. His elbow dug into Izaya's flesh and quickly became uncomfortable, but the raven said nothing. The new position allowed Yoshigaki to thrust his hips harder.

 _ **'I'm not going to die like this.'**_ Izaya tilted his head down to close his eyes tight shut. **_'I'm not...'_**

* * *

Shizuo's eyes opened, staring up at a dark ceiling. He sat up, relieved to see that he could move as freely as he wanted. He reached over to the nightstand, his nightstand. He had a touch lamp so he simply tapped the round base, in which the light turned on.

The blond was in his room, in his small 1K apartment. There was no Izaya, no ropes or chains, and no dirty pervert fucking his ass.

_**'...So, it was just a dream...'** _

Shizuo groaned as he flopped back on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling.

_**'What the fuck kind of dream was that? Why in the flying fuck would I have a dream about Izaya getting raped?'** _

The blond rubbed his eyes as he groaned in annoyance.

_**'That's not some kind of subconscious bullshit, is it? No, absolutely not! Don't even think about it like that! It's just a weird fucking nightmare.'** _

He let out a heavy sigh. He then moved his hands away and turned his head. He looked at his clock. It was only 1a.m. He went to bed at 10p.m. since he has to be to work by 8a.m. So, waking up in the middle of the night from a fucked up dream was not what he wanted to deal with.

Shizuo reached over, tapped his lamp to turn it off, then rolled over and went back to sleep.


	3. Day 2: Trial by Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> Significant tags for this chapter: Defecation, Urination, Forced Drug Use

“Good work today, Shizuo.” Tom said as the two walked into the building. “We made a good haul.”

“Thank you.” Shizuo responded.

“Shizuo-senpai was very calm today.” Vorona stated.

“Yeah, you were.” Tom hit the button for the elevator then looked back at Shizuo. “Did something good happen?”

“Ah, no. I've just...I've been thinking about something.”

The elevator dinged as the door opened. The trio stepped inside, in which Tom hit the button for the top floor.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tom asked.

“...Nothing really worth talking about. Just a twisted dream last night.”

“What kind of dream?” Vorona asked.

“The one's that make you question what's wrong with you.”

Tom held back a laugh. “We've all had one of those before.”

“Yeah, it was super weird. Made me feel like I needed to bleach my eyes and take a shower.”

Tom chuckled. Vorona looked at him with general confusion.

“To bleach your eyes were certainly cause blindness, so you wouldn't be able to see anything after that. However, you'd still be able to dream. In fact, that may be the only way you see from now on, so bleaching your eyes would have to opposite desired effect.”

“I know.” Shizuo pulled his hand out of his pocket and patted her head. “It was just a joke.”

“Ah, okay. Although, I would wonder if bleach would actual hurt Shizuo-senpai's eyes. Your muscles and bones are very strong, but would your eyes be the same?”

“...I don't know. I've never really thought about that before. No one—well, not no one. But I've never been stabbed in the eye before. A dumb flea has tried but he's never succeeded.”

“Well, let's not test it out.” Tom said, looking down at the checkbook.

“Yeah, best not to.” Shizuo leaned back against the elevator wall, tilting his head back. “I like my eyes. I'd like to keep them.”

“Then you should certainly not put bleach in them.” Vorona stated.

“I won't, I won't.” Shizuo turned his head to look at her. He reached out and patted her head.

The elevator beeped, then the doors opened. The trio walked out and went into the office. For the next twenty minutes, they worked together to do some paperwork. They needed to jot down their logs for the end of the day, who's address didn't match or who Shizuo and/or Vorona beat up instead of getting the payment. Once done, Tom gave the two bodyguards the okay to leave. He would be staying behind to file what payments were made and some other accounting work that Shizuo wasn't good at.

Luckily, it was never Shizuo's job to do stuff like that in the first place. Just intimidate and punch people who tried to hurt Tom. That's all, and he's very good at that.

Vorona and Shizuo walked together for a little bit before the Russian waved good-bye and went off to her own home. The blond was left to walk the rest of his journey alone, which was no complaint to him. He stopped by the convenient store and grabbed a bento box. He went to the vending machine down the street and got cigarettes.

As he walked, only a block away from his apartment now, he tapped the bottom of the carton against the palm of his hand. He did this multiple times, then peeled the plastic seal off the top. He opened it, flicked the carton so one cigarette popped out, then grabbed it with his lips. He pulled out his lighter and lit it up.

Shizuo buzzed into his apartment complex. He walked up the steps to his apartment. The elevator in his building was out, but he didn't mind. He'd rather take the stairs anyway. He was allowed to smoke in the stairwell so he couldn't get in trouble with management for lighting a cigarette before coming into the building.

He walked up the three flights of stairs to the top floor. He specifically requested a top floor bedroom. He didn't want to get pissed off at his neighbors for stomping throughout their apartment. So, with uncharacteristic foresight, he requested for an apartment on the top level. It took him longer to get a room because of it, but it was certainly worth it.

He pulled out his keys and opened the door. He took off his shoes, in which he took the time to press them neatly against each other. He turned on the lights as he walked through the hall. Once in the main room—his bedroom—he made an immediate left and went into the kitchen. He put his food in the fridge.

He went into his room and went to his wardrobe. Some 1K's had washers and dryers on the balcony so they could have a built-in closet. However, Shizuo's wasn't like that. Instead of a balcony, he had a small room just big enough for the machines and no built-in closet. It didn't bother him. Kasuka bought him a nice wardrobe of mahogany wood—something he certainly wouldn't be able to buy with his own money—that was plenty big enough for the clothes he had. And by having his washing machines inside, he could be a little uncouth about it.

Shizuo reached inside the wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair of underwear, sweatpants, and a t-shirt. He went down the hall and into the unit bathroom on the right. He put his clean clothes on the sink and immediately stripped. He took off everything he wore, standing completely naked. He then gathered his dirty clothes in a pile and left the bathroom.

He went across the hall to the laundry room—well, the room barely considered a laundry room. It was just big enough for the washer and drier with a cupboard above them for the detergents. There wasn't even room for a laundry basket to sit on the floor, only to be stacked on top, so the blond didn't even have a basket.

Well, he did have a little basket that sat on top of the dryer, but it was meant for his red clothes. He had more white than red clothes, so he typically did his whites with his other clothes and just separated his red. After all, most of his reds were his bowties and underwear with two or three shirts and sweatpants, so he just had them in a separate basket and did a small load with whatever colored clothes didn't fit in the first load. The others, he just put his clothes into the washing machine everyday and once it was filled, he would do laundry. It was certainly effective, as it kept him from leaving his dirty clothes on the floor.

But it also meant that he walked around naked a lot. He had a very big window over his bed with thick, light-canceling curtains over them. He only opened those curtains when he wanted to smoke, so he wasn't worried about being seen by a random peeping tom across the road. So, being naked didn't bother him too much. He was aware that it was a bit shameful to be that open with nudity, but he was in the comfort of his own home so who cared?

Shizuo turned on the water faucet in the bathtub, let the water get warm, then lifted the diverter. The water came out of the showerhead. He then hopped in and closed the shower curtain. He spent the next twenty minutes getting clean. He actually finished cleaning off in about five minutes. It didn't take long to lather his hair and clean his body, nor long to wash all the suds off. But he spent the next fifteen minutes just enjoying the hot water, sitting down and relaxing.

Eventually, however, he got out. He dried himself off, took a hair dryer to his hair, and put on his clothes. He left the bathroom soon enough and went back to the kitchen. He pulled out his food and nuked it. Once done, he sat down at the dining room table in the main room with his bento and a cup of milk. He turned on the TV with the remote and enjoyed his food.

He spent the rest of the night relaxing until it was time for bed. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, turned off all the lights, and set his alarm on his phone as he plugged it in. With his night routine done, he got under his covers. He turned off his lamp and lied down, letting out a heavy exhale to relax. Sleep gripped him soon enough.

* * *

Someone tapped on his face. He didn't know who they were or how they got into his apartment, but someone woke him by repeatedly tapping his face.

“Or-har-an.” The voice was so far away and echoey. He could barely hear the person at all. His head was swimming and his consciousness was foggy. “Ti-et-up.”

_**'Why does my head feel funny?'**_ Shizuo wondered, honestly confused. **_'I feel like I'm drunk with an aneurysm.'_**

Shizuo forced his eyes open with great effort. He groaned. He smelt something pungent right under his nose. It caused his nose to tickle, so he turned his head away. He sneezed then sniffled.

“Can you hear me?”

Shizuo groggily turned his head and looked over at a man. A kind of chubby man in a nice suit. His vision spun, but he was able to focus long enough to recognize the man.

_**'It's that pervert from yesterdays dream.'** _

Shizuo felt something touch his hands. They were above his head and he certainly felt something around his wrist. Something pushed into his open palm.

“If you can hear me, squeeze my fingers.” Yoshigaki said.

Shizuo didn't want to. He absolutely refused to play by this guys tune. So, instead he let his hand go limp.

The man let out a soft exhale before he took his hand away. “Okay.”

Shizuo felt the fingers leave his hand. He then felt a hand come over his mouth. He wanted to bite that hand so bad, but he couldn't move. The other hand brought a small bottle under his nose. That pungent smell bombarded him again. Shizuo groaned as he inhaled.

The fog started to fade. His vision began to clear. The man took the bottle and his hand away. Shizuo turned his head away to cough, then cleared his throat.

“Can you hear me now?” Yoshigaki asked.

“...Yeah...” Izaya's tired voice left Shizuo's lips.

_**'Oh god, not this shit again.'** _

“Okay, good.” The man stroked his hair almost lovingly. “I won't use that drug anymore. Seems as if you can't handle it very well. I just need something to keep you unconscious during the day, so you can't try and escape—not knock you on your ass. It's no fun if you're too drugged up to react.”

Shizuo glared at him. He knew they did since he felt his eyes narrow.

Yoshigaki chuckled. “You're glares are very attractive.”

His hand reached out. He caressed the side of his face, his thumb touching the corner of his eye. Shizuo had to close his eye so he didn't poke it.

“Your eyes are certainly the most beautiful thing about your face. They're very captivating.”

“...I think I'm quite pretty all around.”

_**'Stop making small talk with him, you fucking weirdo!'** _

“Oh, certainly, you're very attractive. You're body, your face, especially your ass. Everything about you is extremely attractive.”

_**'You just had to make it gross.'**_ A thought that wasn't Shizuo's filled his head as he turned his head away without him doing so. **_'Trying to converse with him isn't going to work in my favor, is it? If he's just going to be a pervert with every conversation, I can't convince him to let me go. And if he drugs me every day, I can't get out on my own.'_**

_**'The fuck are you giving up for?'**_ Shizuo thought with growing rage. **_'You were saying last night you weren't going to die like this and now you're saying there's no hope?'_**

Izaya closed his eyes and let his head loll.

_**'I can't think straight...'**_ Izaya thought, **_'If he drugs me every day, I won't be able to think...'_**

_**'Don't give up, idiot!'** _

“Anyway, I have several other alternative drugs,” Yoshigaki said, “So, I'm sure one of them will be good enough for you.”

Izaya didn't respond.

“Hey,” Yoshigaki tapped their cheek again.

Izaya groaned and forced their eyes open.

“Are you still out of it?”

They glanced at him.

“Alright, here.”

Yoshigaki lifted the glass bottle again and put it under Izaya's nose. He breathed it in. The strong pungent smell went deep up their nose, in which Izaya gagged and coughed. He turned his head away and hacked harshly.

“Ah, don't breathe it in too deeply.”

“Dickhead, * **kaff* *kaff*** *kaff*!”

“Now, now, behave.”

Izaya glowered at him. He coughed a few more times then cleared his throat.

Yoshigaki patted his chest. “Are you with me now?”

“...I'm talking to you, aren't I?”

“What's 9 X 2?”

Izaya stared at him with a cocked brow.

“What's 9 X 2?”

“...18.”

“9 X 9?”

“81.”

“9 X 18?”

Izaya paused. “162.”

“Okay, good.”

Yoshigaki shimmied down the bed. He grabbed something that made Shizuo's cock twinge. It was then that he realized there was something...inside. Both his ass and his penis, there was something intruding his sacred passages. Izaya's toes curled to the sensation before looking down. To Shizuo's horror, there was a catheter poking out of the tip of his cock—well, not his cock, Izaya's cock but still! Why was there something in his dick?!

“You didn't use the restroom while you were sleeping.” Yoshigaki noted.

“Of course I wouldn't. As if I would wet the bed.”

“But the catheters led to the bucket, so you wouldn't wet the bed.”

_**'Cathe**_ ters _ **?”**_ Shizuo thought. _**'Wait, there's a tube up his ass right now?'**_

Well, he already knew something was up their rump. He could feel it, after all. But he had assumed it was a...sex toy, not a tube so Izaya could use the restroom while he slept.

“It would certainly be the same sensation.” Izaya stated, “Besides, I don't urinate in my sleep like a bed wetter, was my point.”

“Well, that drug I gave you had that side effect. The men I used it on before you tended to pee themselves while passed out.”

“And that's why you put in catheters?”

“Exactly.”

“Are you sure it's the drug,” Izaya asked, “Or the fact that you kept weakening their internal muscles so they were prone to leakage?”

“Well, aren't you clever?”

“Cleverness has nothing to do with it. Anyone with a brain could tell you that was a thing.”

Yoshigaki slapped Izaya. Shizuo wasn't expecting it. Apparently, neither was Izaya as he let out a call of surprise. It wasn't a hard slap, but it got the point across. Izaya glowered up at him.

“I told you I wouldn't be kind after the first day.” Yoshigaki stated.

“Ah, yes, because a simple slap is so harrowing.”

Yoshigaki glowered. His hand came out again, this time in a fist. Izaya was punched. He groaned as his vision spun.

_**'Stop provoking him, flea!'**_ Shizuo wanted to yell. **_'You can't protect yourself, you idiot!'_**

Yoshigaki punched him again for good measures, which made Izaya cough as he tasted blood. The pervert then shook out his hand—Shizuo saw it in the mirror across the room—then reached out. He rubbed his hand through Izaya's hair.

_**'Don't touch me.'**_ Izaya thought as he jerked his head away.

Yoshigaki chuckled as his hand followed. Izaya couldn't go far since his hands were bound to the metal bars of the headboard. They were separated on his left and right instead of bound together, so he couldn't even turn away from him. The pervert rubbed his hair more, being particularly loving with it—which Izaya _hated_!

Shizuo agreed with that hatred for this shitty man. Punching Izaya and then patting him on the head like he was apologizing or trying to be sweet or whatever creepy crap he was trying to pull. The blond hated it and he wanted to punch him to next Sunday.

Yoshigaki grabbed Izaya's cock. The raven jolted and immediately glared up at him.

“Don't get hard now.” The pervert said. “I can't pull the catheter out if your dick clamps down on it.”

Izaya's eyes only narrowed more. Yoshigaki smiled down at him. He then turned his gaze to the raven's nether regions. He reached his hand down and gripped Izaya's member. Shizuo felt like his own genitals were being grabbed and he _hated_ that! The catheter moved, in which Izaya grabbed the bars. His eyes closed as he bit his bottom lip.

_**'Motherfuck...!'**_ Izaya barely restrained from saying that aloud.

The catheter was being pulled out. Izaya's toes curled. Shizuo wanted to kick, but as yesterday, he couldn't move unless Izaya did. The blond hated it. He hated it, hated it, hated it, hated it, hated it! This was a sensation he _never_ wanted to know!

Izaya was certainly more composed than Shizuo would be. He would have been screaming and kicking at this point. He would have broke this man's teeth in against the padded walls. But then again, if he had gotten into this situation, he would have gotten out of it the first day.

The catheter was almost out. They could feel it.

However, in the next moment it was shoved back in harshly. Izaya called out in surprise and pain as he arched, eyes stretching wide. Shizuo couldn't feel the pain and he was so, _so_ grateful for that.

“Ha! Finally getting loud, huh?” Yoshigaki jeered.

Izaya clenched his teeth, closed his eyes tight shut and turned his head away.

_**'Don't give him anything!'**_ Izaya chastised himself. **_'Don't give him anything!'_**

Although he wanted to say that, this pain was completely foreign to him. He'd gotten hit in the goodies, sure, but never had his member been penetrated. The catheter scraped something deep inside of him, which lit a spark of pain so profound that it blinded him. He called out again as he tugged on his restraints.

The pervert pushed and pulled the catheter in and out violently, thrusting it repeatedly.

“ARGH, STOP IT!” Izaya screamed. “YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME PISS BLOOD!”

“Now, now, don't panic, darling! I know what I'm doing!”

“If you make me piss blood, then you won't be able to enjoy this for very long!”

“What do you mean? I can easily keep enjoying this. You peeing blood isn't going to affect me any.” The man chuckled. “If you're in pain the entire time, it'll only make it more pleasurable for me.”

“If you damage my muscles, I won't be able to hold anything. I'll pee blood on you, or worse leakage!”

“I don't mind that.”

Izaya jolted as his eyes widened with surprised rage. “You don't _mind_ that?!”

“Not a wit. It's hot, isn't? Seeing someone as prideful and full of himself as you being unable to control his body. Peeing yourself or even shitting yourself. That's so fucking hot.”

_**'Bullshit it is, you disgusting freak!'**_ Shizuo thought with outrage.

“Agree to disagree.” Izaya growled.

The man smiled. He then continued his previous ministration, thrusting the catheter in.

“ARGH! AGH!” Izaya clenched his teeth. “Kr, hngh!”

“Should I be merciful, Orihara-san? Would you like that?”

Izaya glared at him.

“If you ask nicely, I'll consider it.”

Izaya made a pointed turn of his head, glaring at the wall.

“Oh? So, you're okay with it hurting?”

“I'm not going to do anything on a 'consider it'. Either it's a straight 'yes' or I don't care.”

_**'He could always lie, dummy.'**_ Shizuo wished he could talk to Izaya. It was the first time he had ever wished that and it would most-likely be the only time. But damn, he really wished, just this once, that he could talk to Izaya.

Yoshigaki just chuckled. He then pulled the catheter out, out, out. He thankfully didn't thrust it in again, instead removing it entirely. Izaya let out a breath of relief. His flaccid member was throbbing and he closed his legs slightly.

_**'Fuck, that hurt so much...'**_ Izaya closed his eyes and tilted his head back to rest on the bed.

Yoshigaki then grabbed the plus-size catheter in Izaya's rump. He twitched again, lifting his leg slightly so the pervert could get a good grip. He didn't tamper with Izaya this time. He simply pulled it out, going slow so as not to hurt the raven. Izaya hated the sensation. It certainly felt like he was defecating, rather than removing an intruder. Because of that, he clamped down on it to try and hold his bowels, which only made it hurt.

Shizuo did not want to know that Izaya was struggling not to shit himself. That was the last thing he wanted to think about when it came to his most hated enemy. When he's trying to beat him up, he doesn't want to think about his ass or his shit. It was embarrassing for him, he could only imagine how humiliating it was for Izaya. It would certainly be ten times worse if Izaya knew Shizuo was with him.

The tube came out. Yoshigaki took care not to touch Izaya with it by accident. He held it up.

“Damn, when's the last time you ate?” The pervert asked.

He put the catheters into a bucket. Shizuo didn't know where that bucket came from but it was probably there before Shizuo woke up. Yoshigaki lifted the bucket and carried it away, putting it on the table.

“I know you ate at that restaurant. I drugged your food, so you obviously ate it.” Yoshigaki turned back around. “But there's still no shit. How long does it take you to digest?”

Izaya didn't answer, just glared at him.

“Well, guess I'll have to do a deep clean.”

There was another bucket on the table. The one that had the catheter's in it was a metal bucket, while the other was plastic and red. He grabbed the red one and walked pass Izaya to the concrete wall above his head. Izaya tilted his head back. They couldn't see what he was doing since his back was blocking their view, but they heard him pull something out of the bucket. They heard metal squeaking against metal, obviously something getting screwed together. They then heard water pouring.

_**'Wait, there was a spigot in here?'**_ Izaya found himself thinking.

_**'What is he doing with it?'**_ Shizuo wondered. **_'That should be your concern.'_**

_**'Does he plan to give me an enema?'**_ Izaya's thought made Shizuo jolt with surprise and disgust. Izaya stopped arching to look up at the ceiling with a glower. **_'Oh, I'm going to hate this.'_**

The water stopped. Yoshigaki stood and walked over. He sat down by Izaya. He then pulled the box cutter out of his pocket.

“I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but don't move.”

Izaya just glared at him.

The pervert clicked the blade three times then reached up. He grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled it up. The ropes bit into Izaya's skin.

_**'Wait, why did he change the ropes?'**_ Shizuo just realized. **_'Yesterday, he had his hands tied behind his back. Now they're above his head? Why did he do that?'_**

Shizuo was confused.

_**'Ah, that really just proves that this is a dream. Discontinuity and all...'** _

Yoshigaki cut the rope. Knowing that his wrist was free, Shizuo felt an overwhelming urge to punch this man. The blond wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual or if his strong desire reached Izaya. But either or way, Izaya immediately swung his fist at the perverts face.

It connected, but it was a sloppy hit. The man recoiled and threw the box knife across the room. Izaya's eyes widened to that. Shizuo knew right then and there what Izaya's plan was. He was going to stun him, get the knife, cut himself free and probably get himself out. He just needed to free his other hand. His skills with a knife would have certainly been enough if he had both hands. But since the pervert threw the knife...

Yoshigaki tumbled to the floor. He held his chin, rubbing it as he chuckled.

“That was a pretty shabby hit. Are you left-handed?”

Izaya glared at him as he reached his hand up to the ropes. He pulled on it, but it was lackluster. He refused to take his eyes off the pervert, and there was little hope that he would actually get the knots undone before Yoshigaki recuperated.

The pervert stood, letting out a little groan as he shifted his bottom jaw left and right.

“I'm sure if you hit me with your dominant hand, that would have knocked me on my ass for a moment.” Yoshigaki said. “Or maybe you don't fist fight often. But from that wonky hit, I'd say that wasn't your dominant hand.”

_**'Fuck,'**_ Izaya clenched his teeth under his lips so Yoshigaki couldn't see. ** _'Either he's been doing this a lot longer than I thought, or he's very observant. Regardless, that's_** not _**good!'**_

_**'Wait, is Izaya actually left-handed?'** _

The pervert walked over to the box knife and picked it up. He pocketed it as he returned a moment later. Izaya's heart was starting to beat fast. Yoshigaki just smiled. He reached a hand out, in which Izaya swatted it away.

He shouldn't have done that. With his hand outstretched, Yoshigaki was able to grab his wrist. He yanked him hard, pulling his wrist until his bound hand was outstretched. He used both hands to pull Izaya close. He grabbed his elbow, then his bicep, and finally the back of his neck. The grip on his neck was tight and hurt as the man forced Izaya's face into Yoshigaki's chest. The angle also hurt his bound wrist, forcing it to bend and dig into the rope. Izaya clenched his teeth in pain.

“You need to realize though, Orihara-san.”

Yoshigaki pulled Izaya down further until his head was underneath his arm, his cheek pressed against the perverts ribs. Izaya then heard the box knife click. Shizuo felt fear while Izaya's hands went cold.

“I've been doing this for a while.”

Izaya's coat was lifted and pulled over Yoshigaki's shoulder. Izaya and Shizuo couldn't see anything. Izaya pushed against the man with his free hand but Yoshigaki didn't budge.

“I know I'm not the most fit individual, but I've overpowered guys more fit than you.”

_**'I'm plenty fit, you bastard.'**_ Izaya thought with a glower. **_'I can hold my own against Shizu-chan just fine!'_**

“You're not going to be able to beat me with your lackluster strength.”

The edge of Izaya's shirt was lifted. In the next moment, the two men in one body felt something tug on the edge before ripping. It was certainly the box knife cutting his shirt.

“Admittedly, I know about your brawls with that bartender guy. I've seen the videos online, your fights. You've quite able with a knife. So, I know for a fact that if you get this box knife, I'm probably done. Which is why I'm not going to let you get it.”

_**'He'll slip up.'**_ Izaya told himself. **_'He will, and when he does, I'll take him out.'_**

“I'm not going to encourage you not to fight. It wouldn't be half as fun if you suddenly give up. But I want you to think about this. Are you the first to try and fight me, or the 24th?”

Izaya's eyes widened, as did Shizuo's. They thought in unison: _**'24 th?'**_

Shizuo felt horror bubble in his chest while Izaya's heart started to pound in his ears. Yoshigaki chuckled, continuing to pull on the box knife to cut the shirt.

_**'No, he's bluffing. He's lying.'**_ Izaya told himself. **_'He's just trying to unnerve me, so I won't fight anymore.'_**

_**'Are you an idiot, flea? You already came to the conclusion you're not his first victim!'** _

_**'I know I'm not his first victim.'** _

Shizuo's eyes widened to that thought.

_**'But that doesn't mean I'm the 24 th. I'm maybe the 4th at most. He's just trying to play me.'** _

_**'Wait, flea, can you actually hear me?'** _

There was no response.

_**'...Was that just a conveniently timed thought?'** _

Shizuo glowered.

_**'Whatever. This is a dream, so my subconscious is influencing what this dream Izaya does. That's why he punched the guy. Izaya's not the type to punch someone, so that had to be because I can kinda control this dream, even if it's a nightmare.'** _

Yoshigaki pulled the coat up higher until the only thing on the raven was the sleeves. He pulled the box knife up higher as well. The entire back of Izaya's shirt was ripped in two. Yoshigaki's hand touched his spine, which made the raven jolt. Izaya then clenched his teeth and his fists, involuntarily grabbing Yoshigaki's jacket before realizing he couldn't do that without revealing his inner turmoil.

_**'Don't give him anything. Don't give him anything.'** _

_**'You can't hide your reactions forever, flea.'**_ Shizuo thought with slight irritation.

Yoshigaki's hands trailed down over Izaya's back.

“Not a blemish in sight.” The pervert said. “You're truly beautiful, aren't you?”

Izaya didn't answer.

_**'How can you find this slimy flea beautiful?'**_ Shizuo thought with a glower. **_'You've got shit taste.'_**

The captives felt cold steel against Izaya's back before pain erupted through just the raven. Shizuo didn't feel it, but he could feel the heat and the discomfort. Izaya, however, called out in pain before trying to arch away. Yoshigaki's hold tightened, pushing Izaya's head back down. The pervert dug the knife in and trailed it up his back, parallel to the left of his spine. Izaya clenched his teeth as he groaned, desperate to keep his voice down.

The knife was pulled away, in which Izaya exhaled in relief. It was short-lived, however, as he felt the box knife on the right of his spine. Izaya began shaking as he gasped. His body shaking was the only reason he didn't make any audible noises.

Yoshigaki made a matching cut. Same length and same depth. Once done, he pulled the knife away. Izaya held his breath, waiting for another cut. However, one never came as he instead heard the box knife click. The pervert pocketed his weapon, then stood.

Izaya was freed from the headlock. The informant sat upright, shuddering in pain as the cuts were no longer hyper-extended. He exhaled in relief. He shrugged to push his coat off his head, where it fell back down his back. The fabric touching his wound stung, but he didn't make any indication of that.

“Now then, are you willing to behave?” Yoshigaki smiled down at him. “Or do you need a few more warning cuts?”

“Stop pretending you're clever. Using violence and brute strength isn't proving your intelligent.”

“No, but it is proving which one of us is in control.”

Izaya glared at him.

Yoshigaki just smiled. He walked over to the table and grabbed something. He returned with a leash and a pair of handcuffs. He walked over and grabbed Izaya's wrist. The raven resisted for a moment before he let it happen. Yoshigaki put the cuff over his coat, closing it just enough that it wouldn't cut off circulation.

He brought it up to Izaya's collar. He fished the open cuff through the ring on the front of the collar, which made it so his hand was by his face in a makeshift pillory. Izaya could already figure where his other hand was going to go.

Yoshigaki finally went to Izaya's bound wrist. He cut it free. Izaya could fee that it was damp. No doubt he was bleeding a bit from the pulling match the pervert put him through. But he didn't say anything as Yoshigaki lifted his wrist up to the handcuff. He cuffed him.

The pervert smiled at his handwork proudly. He gripped Izaya's chin and tilted his head back to look at him.

“Better than wood, right?”

Izaya glowered up at him. Yoshigaki could only sneer. He then grabbed the hem of Izaya's shirt. With no hesitation, he took the blade and sliced up again. It glided through the fabric with general ease and soon, the front was split down the middle. He pocketed the box knife. Then, he reached into Izaya's coat sleeve. He grabbed the sleeve of the shirt and tugged. It took a bit of Izaya's cooperation, but eventually, he pulled the tattered half of the shirt out of his coat sleeve. He did the same with the other and soon enough, Izaya was just sitting in his coat and ruined pants.

_**'Is he going to destroy all my clothes?'**_ Izaya thought with annoyance.

Yoshigaki put the fabrics on the table. He returned within a few seconds and sat down by Izaya's feet. He pulled out a key ring with multiple keys. This was when Shizuo finally realized that there padlocks around the leather cuffs on Izaya's ankles. He went about undoing the locks, pocketing them and disconnecting the chains. The cuffs were still on, but he wasn't bound to the bed anymore.

Izaya was finally free, but he didn't move. He couldn't move. If he did, Yoshigaki would certainly hit him again. The pervert attached the leash to the ring and pulled. Izaya was forced to move forward.

The raven stood. Yoshigaki led the way over to where he left the bucket, to where the wall cuffs were. Now that they weren't on the bed, Izaya and Shizuo could see there was a toilet in the room. It was a squat toilet, built into the ground with the bowl and the flushing mechanism built into the wall. There was no toilet paper rolls to be seen. A few inches away was a small water spigot with a hose attached to the end of it. The wall cuffs were above that toilet, with some chains bolted to the floor on either side of the toilet. Shizuo didn't like that. But he didn't like any of this, so...

Yoshigaki guided him over. Izaya saw in the bucket was water and there was also another rubber tube in it. He went to stand next to it, but the pervert kicked his ankles to position them until he was straddling the toilet. He pushed down on Izaya's shoulder, forcing the raven to kneel.

The pervert went about attaching the chain to Izaya's ankle cuffs. He applied the padlock so Izaya couldn't simply unfasten the leather straps. Once done, he grabbed the key for the handcuffs. The pervert pulled out his box knife and tossed it back onto the bed—well out of Izaya's reach. Izaya glowered at that, as did Shizuo.

The pervert undid the padlock on the wall cuffs. He swung the cuffs open, then hooked the open padlock onto his belt loop. Now done, he undid both of the handcuffs around Izaya's wrists. He didn't pull them through though, so they just dangled from his collar.

He raised Izaya's wrists up. The raven resisted for a moment, before complying.

_**'Fuck, I want to fight, but I can't!'**_ Izaya clenched his teeth. _**'I don't want to get cut again, but if I don't fight, I'm literally going to shit myself.'**_

Izaya closed his eyes tight shut as Yoshigaki pulled his hands to the wall cuffs. He pinned them to the wall with one hand while the other grabbed the cuff.

_**'What's worse?'**_ Izaya wondered, ** _'Getting sliced up or going to the bathroom in front of someone else?'_**

Izaya didn't know the answer. Shizuo didn't have an answer either. A part of him wished he could help the flea. It was the first and only time he wished for it. This situation was the exception. It was the only exception. Even if he disliked the flea, he didn't want to see him go through what he went through yesterday. That was the absolute worse for the both of them.

Yoshigaki swung the wall cuff over Izaya's wrists, but they didn't align with the curve of the cuff. He shifted the left one over until it was in the curve, then grabbed Izaya's hand with his free hand. He repeated the same thing with the right wrist until it was in the curve. Once in, he stretched his fingers out and swung the cuffs over the rest of the way. He took his hands away, pushed on the center bar of the cuffs and put the padlock in the metal loop.

Izaya was officially restrained. Even though the raven didn't fight, that was still arduous. The raven tilted his head down as he clenched his teeth. He knew what was coming next. Shizuo had an idea what was coming next. Neither of them liked it.

_**'Endure, endure, endure, endure. Fuck, I don't want to endure.'**_ Izaya chuckled to himself. **_'What are the chances that someone has noticed I'm gone yet. Namie-san certainly has, but will she be able to find me? She—'_**

“What are you giggling about?” Yoshigaki asked.

“About how sad and pathetic you are.” Izaya grinned to himself. “How mediocre you are and your poor excuses of torture.”

Shizuo stiffened. _**'Izaya, you idiot!'**_

Yoshigaki didn't say anything. Izaya waited.

The man slapped Izaya's back hard. He hit both wounds with his giant hand. Izaya arched and called out in pain, eyes stretching wide. Once again, Shizuo couldn't feel it, but he knew it hurt.

The pervert slapped him again. Izaya's wounds spasm, the blood sticking to his coat so the fabric plastered to the injuries. He called out again. Yoshigaki slapped him one more time. Izaya closed his eyes tight shut and bit his bottom lip to muffle his scream.

“Your comebacks aren't that clever.” Yoshigaki said. “Yesterday, you sounded so confident and actually had some decent things to say. But now you're jabs are just juvenile.”

_**'Bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard!'** _

“Just behave yourself, only for a little. I assure you, it'll be ten times worse for you if you don't.”

“If you think I'm going to just hold still and take it, you're sorely mistaken.”

“Well, that's fine. More fun for me then.”

Izaya glared at the ground. Shizuo glared as well. He hated how confident this man was. He hated how he just nonchalantly brushed off Izaya's insults, then hurt Izaya like it was just that simple. Cutting him, then hitting the wounds, like spanking a dog that did bad. Shizuo hated it and he knew the feeling was mutual since Izaya was biting the inside of his cheeks and lips.

“Gone quiet again?” Yoshigaki voiced. “From everything I've heard about you, you've got quite the silver tongue, but you're not using it very much.”

Izaya leaned back to look at him. He glowered for a moment, then tilted his head back down. “If you want an intelligent conversation, then you shouldn't have drugged me.”

“Are you still feeling the effects?”

“There's no way I wouldn't be.”

“But I gave you that other one to wake you up.”

“Counteracting a drug with another drug isn't going to magically flush the first one out of my system.”

“...Guess that's true.”

“And might I point out, you could very well put me into shock by giving me a drug that slows my heartbeat and a drug that quickens my heartbeat.” He leaned back to look at him again. “Hypertension versus hypotension. You cause them at the same time, I'm going to go into shock. Would be such a shame if I died like this, before you could have your fun.”

Yoshigaki's eyes widened. “Oh! So, that's what happened!”

Izaya cocked a brow in confusion.

“The guy I had before you suddenly died from shock. It was real disappointing because I only got to play with him for three days and I didn't know what caused it. He just started seizing up, and it wasn't like I could take him to the hospital, so he just died. It was so frustrating.”

_**'Someone dying is not frustrating, you bastard!'**_ Shizuo wanted to scream. **_'You could have saved him!'_**

_**'His disregard for human life is unsettling.'**_ Izaya thought. **_'I don't think I'll be able to reason with him. No, I'm certain I can't reason with him. I've got to try and find an opening. It's my only chance.'_**

Izaya rested his head on his arm. The man was talking, but Shizuo wasn't listening. The blond wasn't sure if Izaya was either. Shizuo's main 'concern'—if one could even call it that—was on the flea. It's not that he actually cared about the flea because he cared about the flea. He cared about the flea because this was a wretched situation for anyone to be in and no one should put up with this.

The blond didn't suddenly like Izaya, he just worried about him and only because of this situation. If Izaya were to get out of this, Shizuo would never care about the bastard again.

Something suddenly went up Izaya's ass. The raven, who hadn't been paying attention, called out in surprise and pain.

“Ah, so you weren't listening.” Yoshigaki said pointedly. “I told you I was putting it in.”

Izaya glared over his shoulder at him.

“Guess you are still out of it.” The pervert patted his shoulder softly. “Stay relaxed, alright?”

Izaya didn't respond as he let his head loll. _**'Relaxing isn't going to make it hurt less, you fuck.'**_

The catheter was pushed in a little bit more before he took his hand away. He then grabbed lower down the rubber tube. Izaya looked to see there was a squeeze pump, which is what he grabbed. He began squeezing it rapidly. Water started pumping up the tube, filling it up more and more and more—until finally the liquid was in his body. Izaya gasped to the cold.

“You're supposed to use warm water for enema's, you dunce!” Izaya yelled.

Yoshigaki held back a laugh. “It's not like I can control the temperature of the water that comes out of a spigot.”

Izaya clenched his teeth before tilting his head down.

Water poured into Izaya. Soon enough, his stomach started to hurt. The raven bit his bottom lip. Shizuo didn't like this sensation at all. It felt absolutely wretched. He was happy he couldn't feel it personally. If his own stomach was starting to hurt and he had to take an enema, he would have flipped his lid.

Izaya's stomach felt so full. It nearly felt like he was going to vomit. Or he needed to use the restroom.

“S-stop!” Izaya tilted his head back, eyes closed as his face paled. “I'm going to vomit!”

“Go ahead. I'm not bothered by it. And that'll probably be better for you, since the alternative is to shit it out.”

Izaya tilted his head down. He didn't want do that. He really didn't want to do that. Not only would he be doing that in front of this man—and unknowingly Shizuo, who also didn't want to witness this—but it also felt like he was going to shit his pants. He still had them on, after all. Even though the important part had been ripped away, and certainly wouldn't get dirty, it still felt like he needed to pull his pants down else he'd make a mess of himself.

But what he needed didn't matter. His stomach had reached its limit. He needed to use the restroom. He was going to use the restroom.

“St-stop...!” Izaya gasped.

The man pulled the tube out quickly. Izaya's eyes stretched wide. The harsh extraction caused a suction to his entrance—which made it impossible for him to hold it.

Izaya's face burned as embarrassing noises resounded from his being. Izaya was humiliated. Shizuo was mortified. Luckily, the raven was rubbing his ears against his sleeves, so the sound of his system emptying was muffled. Although, that didn't mean the smell was. Or the sensation. Izaya kept his eyes closed, so neither of them could see it at least.

_**'Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!'**_ Izaya repeated the insult like a mantra.

_**'Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this, fuck this!'**_ Shizuo repeated to himself like a mantra.

Izaya relaxed as his system was finally flushed. He exhaled in relief.

“How long does it take you to digest?” Yoshigaki asked. “You ate yesterday, but not much came out.”

Izaya didn't answer, clenching his teeth hard as he squeezed his eyes shut, tight enough to hurt them.

_**'Don't hurt yourself, flea.'**_ Shizuo wanted to say. **_'He's going to hurt you enough without you making it worse for yourself.'_**

“Well,” Yoshigaki started, “I'll do it one more time just to be on the safe side.”

Izaya jolted as his eyes stretched wide. He quickly looked over his shoulder. “Once was enough!”

“Nope, one more time.”

“No!”

“Would you rather I do it two more times?”

Izaya opened his mouth to respond before clenching his teeth.

“That's what I thought.”

The tube was put back inside. Izaya faced forward, pulling on the cuffs a bit as he bit his inner lip. He tasted blood. Shizuo hated that he tasted blood.

_**'Stop hurting yourself, flea! He's going to hurt you enough without you adding to it!'** _

Izaya jolted as the cold water went up his body. It filled him up, up, up once again. His stomach started hurting again. Nausea made its way up his being. Then, Yoshigaki pulled the tube out.

Izaya closed his eyes tight shut and just rubbed his ears against his arms. The raven threw his mind elsewhere, so he didn't have to pay attention to any of it. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to register it was happening. Which Shizuo appreciated. He didn't want to hear it twice.

Soon enough, it was over. Izaya let out a breath of relief. The pervert pulled the tube away. He put it back into the empty bucket. He then grabbed the hose connected to the spigot. He turned it on, cold water spraying out. He then brought it to Izaya's rump. It was cold and made him jump.

He then felt a cloth against his rump.

Izaya's eyes widened with rage as he clenched his teeth hard. _**'I can wipe my own ass, you disgusting piece of shit!'**_

Fuck, Shizuo wished he wasn't here. He could only imagine how humiliating it would be if someone else had to wipe his butt for him. He'd never want to show his face again.

The man tossed the rag into the bucket and turned off the spigot. He then reached pass Izaya and flushed the toilet.

“One last bit of cleaning, then we can get to the sex.”

Izaya glowered over his shoulder. Yoshigaki smiled down at him.

The pervert went about uncuffing Izaya's hands. The raven struggled against him for a moment, but it was lackluster. Shizuo wasn't sure if Izaya gave up or if the drug was still holding him. He still felt a little weak, without question. Shizuo knew that much. Either or way, he lost in the tug-of-war.

Yoshigaki put Izaya's hands into the handcuffs on his collar. Once done, he went about undoing the chains on his ankles.

Once freed, the pervert pulled Izaya to his feet. Vertigo hit him for a moment, in which the raven leaned against his captor for a moment. The rabbit patted his shoulder. Izaya immediately glowered and pushed himself away. Yoshigaki chuckled.

The pervert guided Izaya over to the table. Something that the two men sharing one body hadn't noticed earlier was that birthing stirrups were bolted into the end of it. Yoshigaki pulled them over, so they was in between the stirrups. He then put his hands under Izaya's rump. The raven gasped and leaned forward to keep himself from falling backwards. He couldn't catch himself with his hands bound.

Yoshigaki sat him on the table.

“Scoot back.” The kidnapper said.

Izaya glowered at him.

“Either you scoot back yourself or I adjust you the way I want.”

“Why should I make any of this easier for you?”

Yoshigaki stared. Then chuckled. “Alright.”

Yoshigaki gave him a harsh shove. Izaya gasped as he fell back. His head hit the table hard, in which Izaya called out in pain. His vision spun. He wasn't sure if it was because of the blow or the drug still in his system. Shizuo was convinced it was the blow. Regardless, Izaya's mind went numb for a moment. Neither of them were sure what happened for an extended period of time.

Izaya's vision returned eventually. He blinked rapidly and groaned. He stared up at the bright ceiling light.

Something hot touched the area around his rump. Izaya called out and jolted. He couldn't move his legs since they were restrained. He looked down to see his legs were bound in the stirrups. Said stirrups were the ones that had a holster under the calves to hold them up and out of the way, which he could feel had straps around his ankles and right under his knees to keep him tied to it. His shoes were missing too, so his socks sat in the metal holsters.

His hands were still cuffed to his collar, but there was another chain to each handcuff to keep him from raising them too high. There were bolts by his head where those chains were padlocked to.

Yoshigaki stood in between his legs. His hands were down below Izaya's hips, most-definitely applying that hot stuff to his body.

“What are you...doing?” Izaya glowered down at him.

“I told you, one last bit of cleaning.”

“Clea—”

There was a ripping sound and searing pain filled the area around Izaya entrance. He screamed. Shizuo wasn't sure if it was surprise or agony. Izaya didn't seem to know either, but he certainly didn't care. All he cared about was how much that _fucking_ _**hurt**_! Shizuo was so thankful he couldn't feel it.

Another rip happened on the other ass cheek. He called out, having more control of his voice that time.

“Stop!”

There was one final rip. It was the absolute worse out of all of them, as it was right over his anus, and pulled on his entrance. Izaya screamed and tried to kick his legs.

“You motherfucker!” Izaya yelled.

Yoshigaki held back a laugh. He put his hands over the spots that were ripped, which kind of helped the pain.

“It's just a wax strip.” Yoshigaki chuckled. “You should be happy that you didn't have that much hair.”

“I'll fucking...!”

Izaya clenched his teeth to keep himself from yelling any kind of nonsensical threat that wasn't within his character. He had to keep his cool. That was the only way he was going to win against this bastard.

“What?” Yoshigaki looked up at him. “You'll what?”

Izaya glowered before turning his head away.

“You'll what, Orihara-san?”

Izaya didn't answer.

_**'This is the most quiet I've ever heard Izaya be.'**_ Shizuo thought.

Yoshigaki chuckled. He then grabbed a wetnap and rubbed it over the burning flesh. It was soothing and cooling. Izaya kind of appreciated that.

The pervert tossed the wax strips and wetnap into the bucket. Neither Shizuo or Izaya could see it, but they heard the bundle thunk against the plastic bucket.

“Now, we can get to the sex.” Yoshigaki said.

He pulled something out of his pocket. Izaya and Shizuo saw it was a small bottle. He pulled the cork out and pressed it to his nose. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled through his mouth. He took the bottle away and sniffled, rubbing his nose.

“Alright.” The pervert huffed.

Yoshigaki leaned forward with the bottle. Izaya struggled a bit, which hurt the cuts on his back. He clenched his teeth and turned his head instead, pressing his hand against the bottom half of his face.

“No, come here.” Yoshigaki grabbed his bottom jaw.

“Nm.”

Yoshigaki squeezed hard and pulled. Izaya tried to fight him, but he lost out. He just didn't have the neck strength and he the other drug still help him. His head was turned. Yoshigaki then placed his hand over Izaya's mouth, holding the bottom half of his face. With the other hand, he brought the bottle under his nose.

Izaya held his breath. Yoshigaki held back a laugh as he grinned.

“You have to breathe eventually.” The pervert said. “And I don't have to move my hands at all.”

Izaya glared at him. But Yoshigaki was right. He couldn't hold his breath forever. So reluctantly, Izaya breathed in deeply. He tried to make it fast, so as not to breathe in a lot of that sweet smelling drug. Although in the long run, it didn't matter. He still inhaled some, whether it was a little or a lot was irrelevant.

The pervert took his hands away. He put the cork back into the bottle and pocketed it while Izaya sniffled.

Yoshigaki then turned and went out the door. He returned within seconds with a briefcase. He wasted no time putting the case down next to Izaya and opening it. He pulled out an egg vibrator, a vibrating cock ring, a sounding rod, and a 2XL-sized dildo.

Izaya pulled on his restraints. His back stung with pain. He could feel the blood sticking to the back of his coat. He then jolted as a sudden spark of pleasure coursed through his body. He arched and let out a noise Shizuo never thought he'd hear Izaya make. It was like a squeal mixed with a moan. It was almost...cute...Shizuo decided not too acknowledge that thought. Not with this situation. Not ever, but especially not from this situation. That was wrong.

Izaya started trembling as his member began to stiffen without stimulation. His heart was beating so fast. His face became hot.

“Ah, you're already reacting.” Yoshigaki smiled.

One hand reached down and grabbed Izaya's cock. Shizuo was thankful he couldn't feel that gross hand on his own johnson. The raven called out as his whole form stiffened.

“D-d-d-don-don't!”

“Absolutely not.” Yoshigaki started panting heavily, his own face flushing.

He walked back around so he was between Izaya's legs.

_**'Don't, don't, don't!'**_ Izaya closed his eyes tight shut and turned his head away. **_'I don't want to enjoy this! I can handle the rape, but don't make me like this!'_**

Yoshigaki started stroking Izaya lethargically. His toes curled as he forced down a groan. He had no restraint to his actions. He couldn't resist the pleasure that filled his body. His hips started moving on their own, thrusting up into his hand. Izaya hated it.

Shizuo hated it too. He couldn't feel the pleasure, he couldn't feel the hand on his own dick, but he still hated it. Feeling Izaya jack himself off into a perverts hand was NOT what he ever wanted to experience! He didn't want to know any of what Izaya did in these private situations. He didn't want to know how Izaya took a shit; he didn't want to know how Izaya pleasured himself; he didn't want to know how Izaya would handle getting raped. This was a bunch of situations that Shizuo could have gone his whole life never knowing any of them and die content.

_**'Fuck, why am I seeing this?'**_ Shizuo thought with clenched teeth. _**'Why do I have to be a witness to this shit? Why the fuck am I having these shitty dreams?!'**_

Izaya's member was at its hardest now. It pulsed in Yoshigaki's hand, oozing pre-cum. The pervert wasted no time putting the cock ring around the member. He strapped it right under the cockhead.

He gave no pause to his actions. With a simple flick of the switch, he turned it on.

“AAAAHHH!!!” Izaya arched deeply. If his feet were on the table, he'd be standing on his tiptoes. “AAAAHHH HAAAAHH!”

“Wow, that's so hot!” Yoshigaki called, looking down at Izaya with obvious excitement. “You're definitely the loudest of all the guys who I've used this drug on! You're really feeling it!”

Izaya felt like crying. He wasn't going to, but he was so humiliated, he honestly thought he would shed a tear. He refused, however. He couldn't show weakness, he couldn't show any sign of breaking. So he simply closed his eyes tight shut.

_**'I've never seen Izaya cry.'**_ Shizuo thought. _ **'There's no goddamn way he would ever cry.'**_

Just the fact that Izaya wanted to cry made Shizuo feel like he needed to punch something. The fury that boiled inside him was so profound, there was no way to explain it with words. He had only felt this kind of rage a few times. A quiet rage where it could only be expelled with destruction and violence. No words, no logic; just carnage.

_**'Fuck this pervert!'**_ Shizuo clenched his teeth. ** _'I'll fucking kill him!'_**

Izaya clenched his teeth as well and turned his head to the side. He saw himself in the mirror, saw his flushed face and glossed over eyes. He hated that, so he quickly turned his head in the other direction to look at the bed.

Shizuo and Izaya felt something push inside. They knew what it was. It was the egg vibrator. The small toy was pushed inside until it was pressed against Izaya's prostate. Shizuo didn't know that was why Izaya twitched, but once Izaya knew, Shizuo knew. It was a strange thing, to suddenly comprehend because someone else did even though nothing was said. But this dream was strange anyway.

Yoshigaki took his hand away. The cord tapered out, feeling quite strange for both of them. The pervert took the remote and strapped it to Izaya's belt loop.

He then turned the toy on and put it to max vibration.

“AAAAHHAAAH!”

Izaya tilted his head back as his vision went white. Shizuo didn't feel it, but he knew what happened. Izaya had just reached orgasm—another thing Shizuo NEVER wanted to know how Izaya did such. The raven was in pure bliss, his mind encapsulated in a heavenly euphoria. His whole body was trembling while his cock was gushing.

“Waah, you already came?” Yoshigaki gawked. “Are you a virgin? Or a celibate? You can't tell me you're this old and still a virgin!”

Both the toys were turned off immediately. Izaya came down from his high, panting heavily. The gravity of what he just did hit him and a strong rush of shame engulfed him. The raven bent his arms up to hide his face with his elbows.

_**'It was the drug.'**_ Izaya told himself. **_'It was the drug! I would never...'_**

“You're not a virgin. There's no way. Do you just not have sex?”

Izaya didn't answer as he turned his head away, using his arms to hide his face. His face was still hot and his body was still pulsing with need. But after one orgasm, he could ignore it for a second.

“Hey,” Yoshigaki grabbed his arm. “Are you a virgin?”

Izaya fought him, but the pervert won out. He moved his arm out of the way. Izaya glared at him.

“Come on, tell me. Are you a virgin?”

_**'No, you dipshit. I'm an asexual.'**_ Izaya refrained from saying that, just glared.

_**'You're an asexual?'**_ Shizuo was confused. **_'But didn't you date that one chick back in high school? Wait, she dropped out, didn't she? So, maybe he was just using her.'_**

“If you tell me, I'll go easy on you.”

Izaya didn't say anything.

Yoshigaki chuckled. “Alright.”

The pervert grabbed Izaya's member. The raven jolted and turned his head to the side, biting his bottom lip hard to keep himself from moaning. Shizuo tasted blood again, but decided not to chastise him. There wasn't a point, after all.

Yoshigaki picked up the sounding rod. Izaya stiffened and shifted his hips. It did little good. He couldn't move thanks to the restraints. He only bit his lip harder.

_**'This is gonna hurt. This is gonna—'** _

The cold metal tip went into Izaya's urethra. The raven called out as his eyes stretched wide. Yoshigaki gave little regard as he shoved it in, in, in until it was completely inside Izaya's length. The raven trembled before exhaling.

_**'Ow...'** _

Even though he thought that, the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure. It was certainly because of the drug, but it might have also been because he was kind of used to it thanks to the catheter earlier. Despite the pain, Izaya's member was still hard and pulsing.

Yoshigaki hooked the ring under the mushroom cap of Izaya's cockhead. The pervert then started undoing his pants. He didn't care for modesty as he let them drop to his ankles. He put himself between Izaya's legs. The table was just low enough for Yoshigaki to match his hips to Izaya's. He didn't bother with a condom. He licked his fingers then rubbed it over the tip of his member, giving it a thin coat of liquid. He then pressed his bare tip against Izaya's entrance.

Once again, without prep or regard for Izaya, he pushed in.

“HAH AAHH!” Izaya arched.

It hurt. Without question it hurt. Izaya's vision spun for a moment before he started panting heavily. However, it vanished soon enough as his entrance started pulsing around the member. The still vibrator was pushed in deeper. His cock twitched with need and his hips started moving on their own.

He wanted to be fucked. Personally, mentally, he didn't want this. But his body needed it. Although, if he had a choice, he would rather be with a woman to get rid of this drug. Shizuo didn't want to know any of that.

The pervert turned on the vibrators.

“HYAH! AAAAHH!!” Izaya arched as his eyes went wide.

“Yes, scream, baby!”

Izaya's body pulsed with pleasure and pain. _**'I want to cum! I need to cum! What is this drug?!'**_

Izaya couldn't climax because of the sounding rod. It plugged his pipe, as far as Shizuo could understand. A knot formed under Izaya's stomach, one that Shizuo could recognized from his own...past sexual encounters. However, the knot only became tighter. It quickly became painful—more painful than the initial penetration—that he couldn't cum.

Yoshigaki grabbed Izaya's thighs and started thrusting.

“AAAHH!! ANH!”

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuck yes!”

Yoshigaki had no restraint to his thrusts. He pounded the raven over and over like a gesticulating dog, like an excited teenager. Izaya's body resounded positively to the abuse. The man stabbed into his prostate over and over again. The vibrators were still off, but they applied additional pressure to his body, adding to the pleasure.

There was still the pain. It felt like the outer rim of his anus was ripping or already ripped. His insides were forced open before his body was used to it. His back was pulsing as the cuts rubbed against his coat with every thrust. But it was still nothing in comparison to the burning heat under his stomach.

_**'I can't cum!'**_ Izaya closed his eyes tight shut. _**'Fuck this! Stop! Lemme cum!'**_

Shizuo did not like this. Izaya didn't either, but Shizuo especially didn't like this. He didn't want to know how good it could feel to take it up the ass, nor did he want to know how much Izaya demanded this. Seeing the flea begging to cum was, once again, NOT something he ever wanted to know about Izaya.

_**'It's the drug.'**_ Shizuo thought. **_'He wasn't feeling anything yesterday. The only reason he's feeling anything now is because of the drug. If Izaya's an asexual, then of course, he certainly wouldn't feel anything normally.'_**

Izaya certainly wouldn't be this loud either. Sure not. Shizuo couldn't imagine that Izaya moaned like a pornstar when with a woman. He never thought he would hear Izaya's moans, and he disliked that he knew it now. He never thought Izaya could moan like a woman. He never knew Izaya could be so loud. The loudest he had ever heard him get was when he laughed. He never _wanted_ to hear Izaya get louder than his laugh. His laugh was annoying enough and hearing him moan was creepy. He hated it.

_**'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'**_ Izaya thought as he clenched his teeth. **_'I want to cum! It hurts!'_**

The man came soon enough. Shizuo was honestly shocked how quick he finished and certainly would have laughed at this bastard under different circumstances. He pumped himself into Izaya's body, flooding his insides. Shizuo didn't want to know what that felt like either. Not only did it feel gross, but it apparently felt good? Izaya shuddered hard enough to rattle the chains, looking up at the wall above his head.

_**'Fuck...!'** _

Yoshigaki didn't stop, however. Even though he finished, he continued thrusting. He grabbed Izaya's hips and pulled him. The cacophony of noises assaulted Shizuo's ears. The legs of the table were scraping against the concrete. The pervert was groaning in ecstasy. Izaya was moaning so loudly. The raven clenched his teeth, but even then his moans were loud. It all grated on Shizuo's ears.

Izaya started fidgeting. His cock pulsed. His body was trembling hard.

_**'I want to cum! I need to...!'** _

_**'God, stop thinking!'**_ Shizuo wanted to yell. **_'I don't need to know that!'_**

“Ah, yes! Ah, fuck yes! You're incredible, Orihara-san!”

“AAAHH! Le-Lemme...!” Izaya clenched his teeth.

“What?” Yoshigaki smiled. “Let you what?”

_**'Lemme cum! Let...!'**_ Izaya closed his eyes tight shut. **_'I can't say that! I can't, I can't! I want to, but...!'_**

_**'Don't give in, flea! You can't seriously be willing to throw away your pride because of a drug!'** _

“Let you _what_?!” Yoshigaki thrust in hard.

“HYAAAH! DON'T!”

“Let you _what_?! Tell me what you want!”

“NN-NO! NO!”

“I can't help you unless you tell me!”

Izaya turned his head away, clenching his teeth.

“Come on, _tell me_!”

Yoshigaki thrust with fervor. At the same time, his hand reached down to the vibrators. He turned on the one on his cock, then the one inside.

“AAAGGHH, DON'T!” Izaya arched, tilting his head back. “LET GO OF ME!”

“That's not what you want to say!”

“STOP TOUCHING ME!”

“That's not it either!”

“FUCK YOU!”

Yoshigaki's smile disappeared as he stopped moving and glowered instead. “Fine, you want to be like that?”

The pervert grabbed something that was half under Izaya's back. Shizuo wasn't even aware the informant was lying on anything, nor had Izaya. He yanked them out from under. It was the tattered remains of Izaya's long sleeve.

_**'What's he going to do with that?'**_ Izaya thought with growing anxiety.

_**'What**_ is ** _he going to do with that?'_** Shizuo wondered.

Yoshigaki grabbed one of the strips and ripped it some more, tearing the sleeve off the torso. He tied a knot in the center of the sleeve.

He then leaned forward and grabbed Izaya's bottom jaw. The raven jolted. Shizuo's eyes widened while Izaya's narrowed.

“Don't you dar—” Izaya didn't get to finish his statement as Yoshigaki squeezed his cheeks, forcing his mouth to open.

The pervert shoved the knot into Izaya's mouth. He let his jaw go to quickly grab both ends, which he pulled behind Izaya's head. The raven tried to keep the back of his head on the table. Yoshigaki put a stop to that by tugging on the collar, forcing his head up.

With his free hand, he grabbed one end of the sleeve and tugged it under Izaya's head. He then pulled it to the other side. He didn't tie it behind his head. Instead, he tied it on the side, right under his ear.

Shizuo didn't know why, but he soon found out why as Izaya understood—or at least he came up with a reason.

_**'Did he tie it so I could rest my head without lying on the knot?'**_ Izaya wondered.

_**'There's no way he was being that nice.'**_ Shizuo wanted to say.

Izaya glared up at the pervert.

“You lost your privileges.” Yoshigaki said. “If you begged me, I might have let you cum at least _one more_ time.”

Izaya bit into the gag and just glared.

“Now, you get to feel it.”

The pervert's hand came around Izaya's member and began stroking him. Izaya moaned into the gag. The muscles in his legs spasm as his toes curled.

“Since you're inexperienced, you've obviously never had a dry orgasm before, have you?” Yoshigaki said with a smile.

Izaya turned his head away. His whole body was trembling as the knot under his stomach became unbearable.

_**'No, fuck! I need to cum! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!'** _

“By the way, we're definitely going to be using this before the end of the night.” Yoshigaki grabbed the giant black dildo and lifted it up.

Izaya glared at him.

The pervert chuckled as he brought the veiny toy to Izaya's face. He started poking his cheek with the tip, in which Izaya closed his eyes and turned his head away.

_**'Fucker! Piece of shit, immature bastard!'** _

_**'What's even the point of this?'**_ Shizuo thought with a glower. **_'Why do this fucked up demented shit, then do stupid stuff that only a teenager would do? It's fucking infuriating!'_**

“I've got a piston out of the room.” Yoshigaki said. “If you behave, I promise not to use it and just use this dildo. But if you want to use the—”

Izaya struggled, trying to kick his legs. He wasn't able to since his legs were bound, but it made Yoshigaki jump, since he wasn't expecting it. He then glowered.

“Fine, fuck machine it is.”

Yoshigaki took the toy away, putting it in the briefcase. He closed it then tossed it on the floor, where it clattered loudly.

“But we'll do that later. After the drug is out of _my_ system. I'll give you another dose then, so _you_ can enjoy it.”

Izaya glared.

“For now, though, you need to focus on _the sensations_!”

Yoshigaki grabbed the other sleeve and ripped it from the torso. He then brought the sleeve over Izaya's eyes. The raven turned his head away. Yoshigaki put his hand over the clothe so turning his head didn't remove the clothe. He used his other hand to wedge the clothe under his head. He then grabbed both ends and pulled it behind his head.

_**'No, no, no, no!'** _

Izaya reached up with his hands. He had no difficulty pulling the gag out of his mouth.

“DO NOT!” Izaya yelled. “You depraved pervert, there's no point to blindfolding me! If you cover my eyes, you can't see if I get scared or not!”

“I don't recall every saying I wanted to see you scared.” Yoshigaki continued to tie the blindfold. “I want to see you broken.”

“Wouldn't seeing me break indicate that I show fear?”

“I don't know, you seemed pretty scared yesterday when I said I'd make you eat your own shit.”

Yoshigaki finished tying the knot, having tied it on the side of Izaya's head. The raven—and Shizuo—were officially blinded.

“That was worry, not fear.” Izaya growled.

“Oh, please. Like there's a difference.”

“There's a huge difference. If you had anything past a high school level intelligence, you would know—”

Izaya was punched hard. Since he couldn't see it coming, he couldn't brace for it. So, he called out in shock and pain. Yoshigaki then grabbed Izaya's jaw and turned his head. Izaya and Shizuo were confused until the informant was slapped on the other cheek.

“Agh, st—hngph!”

The gag was pushed back into his mouth. Yoshigaki grabbed the knot, undid it, then tightened it. The gag was fastened back into place.

Izaya reached up again, but Yoshigaki grabbed his hands. He pulled them first, so they were in front of his face, in which his clasped his hands together with one hand.

Izaya and Shizuo didn't know what the pervert was doing. They heard a chain clatter in the left bolt by his head. A few seconds later, they heard the same thing on his right. Izaya didn't move. That made Shizuo _so_ apprehensive. Not being able to see what this bastard did was the absolute worse.

They felt Yoshigaki's other hand touch the cuffs. Izaya flinched and moved his hands again. The pervert didn't let him go, of course. He turned the cuff and the captives felt the key get pushed into the lock.

_**'He's uncuffing me?'**_ Izaya thought.

_**'He plans to move your hands away from your face, so you can't pull the gag out again.'** _

Izaya thought the same thing a second after Shizuo. The blond was happy to know that Izaya understood even if he couldn't hear him.

Yoshigaki still held Izaya's hands with one hand. The other pulled the cuff off his right wrist. They then heard the chain rattle again.

_**'With one hand free, can I get the rest of me free?'**_ Izaya wondered. ** _'I can't see though. I need the keys and if he throws them away before I can even attack him...'_**

_**'It's better to try than to let this keep happening to you!'** _

A chain was wrapped around Izaya's wrist. If the raven pulled, he could use the chain as a weapon. He could do it. Shizuo was confident Izaya could do it.

However, the raven didn't move.

_**'Come on, Izaya! Get him!'**_ Shizuo wanted to yell.

_**'I can't take every opening he gives me.'** _

_**'Why not?!'** _

Yoshigaki started thrusting. Izaya groaned and bit into the gag. The raven shuddered, which made the pervert exhale in pleasure. However, while Izaya was distracted, he took his hand off Izaya's. Quickly, he padlocked the end of the chain to the length of the chain, thus making a cuff with it that Izaya couldn't slip out of.

_**'He'll just start getting more attentive,'**_ Izaya thought, ** _'And every chance will get harder and harder until it's impossible. I need to let him get confident enough until the_** perfect _**opportunity presents itself.'**_

_**'But what if there's no perfect opportunity, flea? Or you let that opportunity pass you by thinking it's not perfect enough?'** _

Yoshigaki pulled the chain, which pulled Izaya's hand down towards his own hip. He then fumbled with the handcuff on his collar. Izaya reached up with his chained hand. The other end of the chain wasn't restrained so he could move that arm freely. However, the most he did was grab the perverts wrist. He could have grabbed the blindfold or gag, at least, but he refrained. Shizuo was infuriated by that.

_**'Get him, Izaya! Fucking fight!'** _

Izaya didn't move. Yoshigaki swatted his hand away. Izaya grabbed further up his sleeve to grab his bicep. Yoshigaki shrugged his shoulder. The raven refused to let go, moaning instead as Yoshigaki's every movement made his cock inside move. It also didn't help that the vibrators were still on, still stimulating Izaya's nether regions.

The pervert chuckled. “Suddenly acting cute isn't going to get you your privileges back.”

Izaya glowered into the darkness. He said something through the gag, but not even Shizuo could understand what it was. Yoshigaki finished whatever he was doing with Izaya's neck, which had to have been him fishing the handcuff through the ring on the collar.

“What was that?” Yoshigaki asked.

Izaya repeated himself.

Yoshigaki paused. He had grabbed the chain still attached to the handcuff, but decided to stop moving for whatever reason. For a while, he didn't say anything. He then let out a heavy sigh and pulled on the gag. It rolled out of Izaya's mouth to rest around his neck.

“Heh, that wasn't very hard to convince you, now was it?” Izaya sneered, saliva on his bottom lip.

Yoshigaki didn't respond. Instead, he pulled on the chain, which pulled his other hand away from his face.

“What I said was, 'would you rather I put up a fight?'” Izaya said.

“...Well, you did say you wouldn't make it easy for me.”

“That was before the drug made me weak.”

“Hm? The aphrodisiac doesn't make you weak. Unless you're talking about the one before.”

Izaya didn't answer.

Yoshigaki pulled out. Izaya shuddered, and groaned. Immediately, he tried to reach for his vibrating nether region. Yoshigaki didn't allow it as he pulled the chains down. Izaya's arms were forced to bend around the edges of the table on opposite sides.

“What are you doing?” Izaya said, followed by a shuddering breathe. “ _Nngh_ , fck! Just take that damn thing out...”

“Take what out?”

“Fuck you, don't make me say it.”

“And that's why I'm not taking it out.” Yoshigaki's voice was coming from under the table. “Beg for it, and maybe I'll be kind.”

Izaya clenched his teeth. “I already told you, I'm not doing shit on a 'maybe'. Either it's a 'yes' or I'm not interested.”

“Well, you'll never get anything better than a maybe.”

Metal clattered together, then a padlock clicked. Izaya tugged on his restraints. With that padlock, the chain attached to the handcuff was now attached to the chain restraint on his other wrist—both of which were restrained under the table. Izaya could only lift his arm an inch above the metal surface he lied on.

“Then you'll never get me begging.” Izaya stated.

“You'll beg.” Yoshigaki's voice was moving around the table until he was between Izaya's legs again. “There's no way you won't with the things I plan to do.”

Yoshigaki's hand came over Izaya's member again.

“AAGH!” Izaya arched. “Nn! Nngh! It's not...happening!”

“It will.”

“It won't, ah-hah!”

Yoshigaki thrust back in.

“AAAHHH! N-NO!”

“Yes, baby!”

The pervert wasted no time moving his hips anew.

“FUCK YOU!”

“No, I'm fucking you!”

“Go kill yourself, you—”

The gag around Izaya's neck began to choke him as Yoshigaki grabbed both ends and pressed them against the table. Izaya's mouth gaped like a fish, but no noises came out.

“You first.” Yoshigaki said.

Izaya struggled. He pulled on his restraints, the chains and stirrups clattering. Shizuo was horrified. From all the movies he had seen, when someone gets choked out, they were loud and gagging. But hearing nothing come out of Izaya was disturbing. It made goosebumps light up his skin.

Yoshigaki took his hands away soon enough. Izaya arched as he coughed hard.

“Ah, I got ahead of myself.” Yoshigaki said. “We're not doing that till tomorrow.”

Shizuo's eyes widened. _**'Till tomorrow? No, no, no, he's going to kill Izaya tomorrow?'**_

Izaya didn't seem to hear him. His thoughts were a fog and his head was numb. Shizuo wasn't even sure how he was able to hear anything when Izaya wasn't and it was Izaya's body. This dream was starting to make zero sense.

But zero sense or not, it didn't stop Shizuo from feeling terrified for Izaya.

Yoshigaki gripped Izaya's member. The raven jolted, but didn't make a sounds, huffing hard. The pervert started stroking him rigorously while thrusting his hips.

The pleasure returned to Izaya's mind. What's worse, because his consciousness was numb, all he could process was the pleasure. The need to orgasm returned. He wasn't able to think about how much he wanted it, just that he needed it. With his body on autopilot and his mind disengaged, he was able to feel only pleasure, to only focus on it, and thus helped him reach something Shizuo didn't full understand.

The raven's mind flushed with a white euphoria, so profound and so intense, that Izaya wasn't able to fully process it. His vision just went white while his body started shaking violently. He clamped down on Yoshigaki's cock. At the same time, he tried to stand up on his tiptoes and close his legs at the same time. He couldn't, obviously, but he tried all the same.

“Wow, you already had a dry orgasm.” Yoshigaki said, pausing his throws. “Such talent! None of the men I had before were _that_ sensitive! Usually took them a few orgasms to reach that point.”

Izaya didn't answer, still in the throws of afterglow.

“Although...maybe you came because you got choked out? Do you like erotic asphyxia, Orihara-san? Maybe you're not a virgin after all. Maybe you've been trained before.”

_**'Fuck...you...'** _

“Is it that Heiwajima guy?”

Both Izaya and Shizuo jolted.

“I mean, you two are always fighting. Maybe your fights are just the sexual tension coming out and behind closed doors, he taught you how to be the perfect bitch in heat. You're certainly not the dominant one in that relation—”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! _NOW_!” Shizuo wasn't sure how Izaya could scream that loud when he just got choked out, but screamed he did as rage bubbled into the raven's chest. “Don't ever insinuate something so _disgusting_!”

Shizuo was annoyed that he was a bit offended by that.

Yoshigaki fell quiet for a moment. “...Well, that's interesting. It's the first time I've seen you get so angry. Ever. Not even your fights showed you that angry.”

“I hate Shizu-chan more than _anything_! More than you and this bullshit you call sex. Of course, I'd be fucking mad!”

_**'So, a rumor of you and me fucking is worse than you actually getting fucked?'**_ Shizuo wished he could cross his arms as he glowered. **_'Good to know where your morals are.'_**

Yoshigaki chuckled. “That's a first. You're very interesting.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

The pervert chuckled again. Then, without a word, started thrusting again.

Izaya bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning.

“Stop doing that.” Yoshigaki gripped Izaya's chin in an almost loving fashion. “You've ripped your lip in three different spots now. Just let your voice out.”

“No...!”

“Either you stop biting your lip or I gag you. Up to you.”

Izaya glowered into his blindfold. On instinct he started biting his bottom lip in thought.

“Alright.”

Izaya jolted as Yoshigaki grabbed the gag.

“Wait! That wasn't—hmgmph!”

The knot was put back in his mouth. Yoshigaki undid the knot on the side again to tighten it anew.

_**'I didn't even mean to bite my lip that time!'** _

_**'Wait, so you do that subconsciously?'**_ Shizuo cocked a brow. **_'I've never seen your lips ripped up.'_**

Yoshigaki started thrusting again.

“HM! MM!” Izaya tugged on his restraints, arching his back once again.

_**'Fuck this! Fuck this...!'** _

“Ah, yes! Fuck yes! You're so amazing, Orihara-san!”

_**'I'll kill you...! Making me enjoy this...! When I get out, I'm going to make you suffer! I—'** _

Shizuo didn't get to hear the rest of Izaya's thought as something hit glass right by his head. He gasped and jolted upright. He blinked rapidly before realization started to seeped in. He had woken up from his dream. Why, he had no idea, but he was awake.

Shizuo looked over at his clock. It was 1:26a.m. He immediately relaxed, exhaling the stress away. It was over. The damn dream was over. He didn't have to witness that shit anymore...

Something hit glass again. He jumped, looking over at the source of the noise. Something had tapped on his window.

_**'What the actual fuck?'** _

“Hello?” Someone called. “Is anyone in there?”

It was a woman's voice. Shizuo was confused. The blond moved the curtain to the side.

The streetlight exposed a woman. She was not wearing clothes for outdoors, that was for certain. Nor did she have makeup on and her hair was in a messy bun.

Shizuo was extremely confused.

“Hello, sorry to wake you so late!” She said. “I went up to the ceiling to smoke and locked myself out!”

Shizuo stared for a moment. _**'Why didn't you just go all the way down the fire escape instead of stopping by my window?'**_

The blond pondered for a moment longer before deciding not to worry about it. She woke him up and for once that made him happy. So, he unlocked his window and opened it.

“Do you have the key to your apartment?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She said. “I haven't had the key for the roof in over a year.”

“What happened to your keys? Ah, wait, come in first. It's cold out.” Shizuo pushed the window open more and shimmied to the side.

“I'm really, really sorry about this.”

She took off one of her shoes and put her socked foot on the bed. She then took off her other shoe to step on the bed with that foot. She tossed her shoes into the room, so they clattered on the floor. Shizuo closed the window and closed the curtain while she crawled off the bed. The blond then reached over and turned on his lamp.

The woman was in a pair of sweatpants and a jacket. From the...lack of support in her large breasts, Shizuo could only assume that was the only thing she was wearing. That gave credibility to her 'locked out on the roof' story.

“So, what happened to your keys?” Shizuo threw his blanket off to stand.

“Oh, I lost the keyring that had all my keys on it during my first year living here.” She grabbed her shoes. “When I went to management, they only had spares for my mailbox and apartment. When I went back the week after, they said I had to pay 6,000 yen ($60) for the replacement key for the roof.”

“6,000 for a key?” Shizuo cocked a brow. “There's a key copier machine down at the convenient store that costs 500 ($5) to make a new key. You could just borrow someone's key.”

“Right?!” She smiled up at him with an excitement unfitting for nearly 2 in the morning. “But no! And like, I don't wanna have to pay that monthly rental fee for having a 'smoking' room, so I've been going up to the roof to do my thing. I've just been keeping the door propped open when I go up. But tonight, I propped it wrong I guess and the rock got pushed out of the way. I've been meaning to ask a neighbor if I could borrow their roof key, but I keep forgetting. I don't think about it until I need to smoke, you know? And I work till late, so most of the neighbors are asleep.”

“Yeah, I get that. I tend to work late too.”

_**'She's really chatty.'**_ Shizuo thought, getting a little annoyed with the random exposition he didn't care to actually know. **_'Shouldn't have asked.'_**

She smiled warmly as she nodded. “Anyway, I'm so, so sorry to disturb you so late at night.”

She bowed deeply. Shizuo could see prominent cleavage down the gap of her jacket. He allotted not to look.

“It's alright. You actually saved me.” Shizuo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was having a bad dream, so thanks for waking me.”

She looked up and smiled. “Well, glad I chose the right window then.”

Shizuo nodded. “Which apartments yours?”

She cocked a brow, looking extremely hesitant now. “Why?”

“...Yeah, that sounded creepy, didn't it?” Shizuo chuckled awkwardly. “I can make a spare key for you on my way back home tonight. I can just slip it in your mailbox.”

“Oh, I couldn't possibly ask you to pay for my mistake!”

“It's only 500 yen. I don't mind.”

She looked guilty, but also looked like she wasn't going to refuse the offer. “...If...If you really don't mind, then I'd really appreciate it. I'll pay you back, I promise!”

“Sure, that's fine.” Shizuo stepped past her and gestured for her to follow. “I'll see you out.”

“Thank you so _so_ much!”

“You're welcome.” The blond led the way down the hall. “Thanks for waking me up. Really.”

“...Was it that bad of a dream?”

Shizuo's smile disappeared as a solemn expression cross his face. But he stayed facing front, so she couldn't see. “...Yeah, the absolute worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most-likely be the only drawing for this story because it's the only relatively hot display we're going to get. It's only downhill from here.


End file.
